El Guerrero de la Luz
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Continuación de Ryoga en la Oscuridad: Un joven que regreso de la Oscuridad... Cuando fue casi consumido por ella, pero en cambio su mundo, si fue consumido... Un joven que ahora su meta, es buscar su otra mitad.
1. Un nuevo viaje

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo viaje**

_Un joven caminaba por un frondoso bosque, un joven que había vivido muchas aventuras, había pasado por momentos durísimos, llenos de dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, alegría, felicidad… ¿amor?... Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, ahora tenía una meta… Era encontrar a esa persona, que su corazón necesitaba… Esa mujer, que murió por protegerle, pero cual resucito… O eso le dijeron, Habían pasado 6 meses… Si ese joven, se llamaba Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki…_

Ryoga ahora tenia 26 años… ya no era aquel adolescente, hace mucho que ese Ryoga murió, aquel Ryoga indeciso, y perdido… Ahora era un hombre adulto, su pelo caía largo y negro, caía un poco por debajo de los hombros, perfectamente liso, en su rostro se notaba la seriedad, en el había una cicatriz, una cicatriz que le caía de lado, entre sus dos ojos… de un agrio recuerdo, llevaba un perfecto afeitado, donde antes llevaba una gran y áspera barba… Ryoga ahora vestía, unas ropas oscuras… Llevaba unas botas negras con hebillas metálicas, junto a unos pantalones negros vaqueros, sujetados por dos cinturones, y una camiseta blanca, y encima de esta llevaba una camisa negra, sin mangas y desabrochada, en sus muñequeras llevaba unas muñequeras negras de cuero, con adornos metálicos, también llevaba una enorme capa agujerada de color rojo oscuro encima de su ropa, esta le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, cayéndole por su espalda y lucia un colgante en forma de cruz en su pecho, un colgante que era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, de esa persona a la que el necesitaba… a parte de todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia en su mente, de esa mujer… Y en su espalda, cargaba esa enorme espada… Que fue la causante de muchas de sus aventuras, y aquella que uso en tantos combates…

"Han pasado 6 meses… Pero por fin, regrese a Nerima… Ukyo por fin, volveré a verte."

_Finalmente Ryoga, había logrado su objetivo, había llegado a la ciudad, que el considero durante mas de 10 años, su hogar… había vuelto a Nerima, y sin perderse, finalmente su sentido de la orientaron, dejo de ser nulo, para ser algo normal…_

El chico, comenzó a caminar por las calles, el reconocía la mayoría de lugares, y empezó a buscar el Ucchan… Lugar donde Ukyo, le esperaría, pero cuando llego al lugar… Se sorprendió, allí, no estaba el local, si no había otro local diferente, estaba cerrado, por las horas, por que empezaba a anochecer, pero ese local, no era el Ucchan, ni siquiera servían Oknomiyakis…

" ¿Qué extraño?"

"Ah ya lo tengo, iré a ver a Akane y a Ranma… Ellos sabrán algo."

_El chico continúo su trayecto, hasta llegar a su nuevo destino, el Dojo Tendo… Su segundo hogar…_

Mientras en otro lugar, no muy lejano… Una chica de 15 o 16 años aproximadamente, de pelo largo negro, y preciosos ojos marrones, corría sujetando a una niña pequeña en sus brazos de no mas de 8 años, la niña, llevaba el pelo castaño y largo y en su rostro, había lagrimas… La joven, corría velozmente, y en su rostro había miedo, pero esta intentaba disimularlo… Cuando pareció vislumbrar finalmente su hogar, dio un suspiro, pero la chica tropezó, y sus perseguidores, la alcanzarían… Sus perseguidores eran dos monstruos de color negro, no eran grandes, parecían sombras con vida… Cuando ambas sombras se lanzaron encima de las dos chicas, La joven, agarro fuertemente a la niña, intentándola proteger del inminente ataque, pero este nuca llego…

"RAS"

Una de las sombras se convirtió en cenizas al instante, cuando la chica abrió los ojos, aun abrazando a la niña… Vio algo que la sorprendió, frente a ellas, había un hombre de largo cabello negro, con ropas oscuras, y una capa roja oscura, desgastada… y en sus manos empuñaba una enorme espada… Este las miro, por un momento…

"Atrás, apartaros."

La joven obedeció, y se echo hacia atrás, antes de que la sombra pudiera atacar, el hombre la partió en dos de un tremendo espadazo… Cuando se aseguro, que no había mas sombras, se giro para mirar como estaban las chicas… Y cuando se fijo en la joven…

" ¿Estáis bien?"

"Si, gracias señor"

" ¿Akane?"

_Pregunto el chico confundido,_ _Ryoga, la miro fijamente, y sin dudas ella era Akane, pero parecía muchísimo mas joven, parecía una adolescente, y llevaba el pelo largo, como el primer día que la conoció… la chica al oír su nombre, se asusto…_

"Si, soy yo… ¿Quién es usted?"

"No, ¿no me reconoces Akane?... Soy yo Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki"

_La chica miro confusa al hombre que tenia frente, intentando recordar ese nombre, pero no recordaba ese nombre para nada…_

" (Vaya… Además, parece muy joven, seguro, que es por la Compresión del Tiempo… Jamás me espere, que le afectara a ella… Me pregunto, si le afectaría a Ukyo…)"

_La chica lucia un poco asustada, ella era fuerte, y sabia artes marciales, pero ese tipo, era mayor que ella, y se había cargado dos sombras en un instante, cuando ella, no había logrado vencer nunca a ninguna…_

"Bueno, no temas… Soy un viejo amigo, y tu prometido Ranma… ¿Esta el aquí?"

"¿Prometido?... Yo no tengo ningún prometido… Ni conozco a ningún Ranma."

_Dijo la joven…_

" ¿Y Conoces a una chica llamada Ukyo Kuonji?"

"¿Ukyo Kuonji, no lo siento, no conozco a ninguna chica… Si me disculpa, es tarde, y quiero entrar a mi casa..."

"Ah, perdone, usted me ha salvado a mi y a mi hermana ¿Quiere pasar?"

"¿Esto, Yo?"

"Por favor, mi padre se lo agradecerá,"

"Bueno, esta bien… Pero por favor, tutéame, llámame Ryoga, ¿puedo llamarte Akane?"

La chica asintió con una bonita sonrisa, y el chico la miro, esa fue la sonrisa, que hace años, lo arrastro al amarla, mas que su propia vida…

Dentro de la casa, la joven, le presento a su hermana pequeña…

"Ella es Kasumi, Kasumi Tendo…Tiene 8 años:"

" (Kasumi Tendo... Es Kasumi, pero tiene 8 años, ¿como que es mas pequeña que Akane?)

"¿Y cuantos años tienes Akane?"

"Yo tengo 15 años… Soy la mayor."

"¿La mayor, ¿no tienes mas hermanas?

"No, solo Kasumi, y mi padre… Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, cuéntame algo de ti, ¿NO SE QUIEN ERES?"

"Bueno, a ver, como te lo explico, me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, tengo 26 años, yo soy un viejo amigo del hijo de un amigo de tu padre, que muy pronto conocerás… Se llama Ranma Saotome."

"¿Has dicho el nombre de Saotome?"

_Dijo una voz conocida, para Ryoga… era la voz del Señor Tendo…_

" ¿El señor Tendo?"

"Si, ¿Quién es usted?"

"Papa, te presento a…"

"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, pero me puede llamar Ryoga… soy un vejo conocido de los Saotome… ¿Sabe usted donde están?"

"Tengo un amigo que se llama Saotome, pero no se nada de el, desde hace años ¿de que lo conoces?"

"Soy un viejo conocido de su hijo"

"¿Su hijo?... ¿TIENE UN HIJO EL SEÑOR SAOTOME?"

"Si, así es… Se llama Ranma Saotome… Y seguramente, se conozcan dentro de muy poco."

"Ryoga... ¿Por que has dicho antes, que el era mi prometido?"

"¿Por que, no se, me equivoque"

_El chico intento evadir la pregunta, pero Akane no lo paso por alto…_

" ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?"

"¡¡¡AKANE! ¿Qué forma de hablarle es esa a un invitado?"

"Lo siento, creo que debo irme."

_Dijo Ryoga… Pero el señor Tendo y Akane, le detuvieron…  
_  
"Espera por favor"

"Akane, ¿de que conoces a este hombre?"

"El, el nos salvo a mi y a Kasumi, de dos sombras, que empezaron a perseguirnos, yo tropecé, pero el apareció y nos salvo, en un segundo… Es muy fuerte."

"¡¡¡AKANE! ¿No te he dicho mil veces, que no salgas sola y menos con tu hermana por la calle?... Es un lugar muy peligroso"

"Lo siento, papa."

_Decía la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos…_

"No riña a su hija, ella es una buena persona, no es justo que la riña… Ella es muy fuerte y muy valiente."

"¿Ryoga?"

_Ryoga se levanto, y se acerco a la chica… Y le acaricio el pelo…_

"Algún día, serás muchísimo mas fuerte… Y podrás proteger a todos los tuyos, ten confianza y seguridad en ti misma."

_El Señor Tendo, miraba sorprendido la escena…_

"Por favor, Ryoga… ¿me puedes contar algo de ti?"

"Claro, mire, vera les contare, mi historia."

"Como he dicho antes, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, y tengo 26 años, soy un viejo conocido de los Saotome, y amigo de su único hijo Ranma Saotome, les estaba buscando, por que creí que vivían aquí, junto a ustedes, pero en realidad, no les busco a ellos, mas que a otra persona, que estoy buscando… Es una chica llamada Ukyo Kuonji…"

" ¿Ukyo Kuonji?"

"No conozco, ninguna persona con ese nombre."

_Dijo en un tono seguro, el señor Tendo…_

"Busco a los Saotome, por que ellos si la conocen, es una vieja amiga de la infancia, de Ranma… Y una amiga mía también, pero no les encuentro, y necesito contactar con ellos"__

Akane sentía tristeza, mientras Ryoga les contaba su historia, por un segundo, sintió el deseo, de ser, esa tal Ukyo… Aunque ella no sabia, por que tuvo ese pensamiento…

"Pues lo siento mucho, joven… Pero no puedo ayudarte, pero te doy las gracias, por salvar a mis hijas…"

_El señor Tendo, le ofreció un poco de dinero, como agradecimiento, pero el chico lo rechazo…_

"No, Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no puedo acertarlo… Mi deber es proteger a la gente."

"Al menos, sabe que eres Bienvenido al Dojo Tendo, siempre que lo desees"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero ahora debo marcharme."

Ryoga se despidió de Akane y de Kasumi, y marcho lentamente del Dojo Tendo…

"Adiós Akane, ya veras, confía en ti… Yo lo haré… Algún día, serás muy fuerte, serás una de las mejores artistas marciales."

_Akane solo sonrió, y no dijo nada… El chico se dispuso a irse de su casa… Pero ella estaba muy nerviosa… Y no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con cierta lastima…_

_Unas horas después, después de pasear por la ciudad, el chico en soledad, llego a los limites de esta, ya era totalmente de noche, el iba a salir de esta… Cuando una voz, lo llamo…_

"RYOGA"

_Ryoga se detuvo, y se giro… Allí estaba Akane, pero ella cargaba una mochila muy pesada."_

"Ryoga, he decidido que me voy contigo de viaje."

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Una nueva compañera

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 2: Una nueva compañera**

"Ryoga, he decidido que me voy contigo de viaje."

_Ryoga cerró los ojos, y tras un rato pensarlo…_

"Lo siento, Akane, no puedo hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

_Akane le cogio del brazo fuertemente a Ryoga…_

"Por que tu tienes unas obligaciones, tienes una hermana a la que cuidar… Tu padre se entristecería si te fueras de su camino, el te quiere mucho… Además mi viaje, puede ser muy largo y peligroso."

"NO ME IMPORTA"

_Ryoga se giro a mirar a Akane, esta aun no le había soltado el brazo…_

"QUIERO SER FUERTE… Quiero poder proteger a los míos, ahora no podría, quiero ir contigo, y aprender de ti… Hasta ahora he odiado siempre a los hombres, pero tú eres distinto… Tu serias el mejor maestro, que puedo tener."

"¿Akane?"

Ryoga la miro a los ojos, y en sus ojos, vio esa determinación y testadurez que la caracterizaban a la chica, sabia de sobras, que seria imposible convéncela… Así que…

"Esta bien, puedes venir conmigo."

"SIIII, Gracias Ryoga"

Akane lo abrazo, el chico no se espero el abrazo, pero se lo correspondió."

"Pero debes avisar a tu padre."

"Le deje una nota, no te preocupes, el sabe que estas conmigo… Se sentirá tranquilo."

"…"

_Ryoga hizo un gesto de afirmación… Y miro nuevamente a la chica…_

"Entonces… ¿estas lista?"

"Si"

"Entonces escúchame… No te separes en ningún momento, de mí… Prométemelo."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Prométemelo."

"Esta bien, lo prometo… No me separare de ti."

"Bien, entonces, podemos marcharnos."

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar, a las afueras de la ciudad… La chica se giro, para ver por ultima vez, la ciudad… Y Enseguida continúo caminando…_

Tras varias horas… 

_Ryoga había decidido descansar en un hotel… Akane dormía en una cama, estaba muy cansada… Ryoga estaba hablando por teléfono, con el Señor Tendo…_

"Lo siento, Ryoga… Esa niña, siempre ha sido así."

"No se preocupe, no es ninguna carga."

"No se enfade con ella Señor Tendo… Ese es su deseo, yo la cuidare, se lo prometo."

"Siendo amigo de los Saotome… Confió en ti Ryoga."

"Gracias por depositar su confianza, en mi Señor."

"Bueno, he de dejarle… Hasta pronto.¨

"Adiós"

_La línea se corto… Ryoga se sentó en una silla, mirando como dormía Akane… Al rato el chico se quedo dormido…_

En un lugar muy oscuro, todo era negro y vació, excepto esa figura… Era ella…

"Ryoga"

" ¿Ukyo?... ¿Donde estas?"

"Ryoga… Vive tu vida y se feliz"

Ryoga ve a la chica darle la espalda, y empezar a alejarse lentamente, Ryoga intenta alcanzarla, pero no puede… Hasta que la chica desaparece totalmente…

_Fin del Sueño _

Ryoga despertó violentamente, aun con la frase de Ukyo en su cabeza…

"Ah, solo era una pesadilla…"_ Ryoga se percato de que Akane, no le había oído, y al verla allí dormida, el chico se quedo mirando a la ventana, que tenia frente a el… Ya que no podría dormir en toda esa noche…_

A la mañana siguiente…

Los rayos de sol entraban suavemente, por su ventana… Akane se levanto por la luz de estos, la despertaron…Había dormido espléndidamente, entonces recordó que ya no estaba en su casa, si no con Ryoga, pero vio que estaba sola en la habitación, ya había amanecido completamente… Decidió que debía darse un baño, ya que no se había bañado en varias horas, y aprovechar ahora que Ryoga no estaba, ella pensó que estaría comprando comida o provisiones para el camino, lo mas seguro… Se fue quitando la ropa, solo quedándose con una toalla…

_Al abrir la puerta…_

_Akane quedo impactada, totalmente roja de vergüenza, allí estaba Ryoga, totalmente desnudo… Parecía que acaba de salir de la ducha, ya que se estaba colocando una toalla… El Chico también quedo impactado, no se imagino que Akane fuera a entrar al baño, y encima desnuda, solo con una toalla… _

Ryoga rápidamente se dio la vuelta… 

"Lo Siento"  
_  
Dijo el muy nervioso, la chica también se tapo por instinto… Diciendo la mismas palabras…_

"Lo siento Ryoga, YO NO QUERIA… No sabia que estabas aquí."__

La chica salio corriendo del lugar…

_Ryoga se calmo un poco, suspiro, y se termino de vestir… Akane se había encerrado en la habitación, el chico se preocupo un poco, pero intento no darle importancia al suceso… Así que decidió dejarla un rato solo, hasta que ella se calmara… _

_Mientras en el cuarto…_

_Akane estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza… ella era una mujer muy inocente, y nunca había pensado en esas cosas, por eso le sorprendió tanto… Pero esto le superaba, no se podía quitar de la cabeza, el cuerpo de Ryoga desnudo. Esto le artomentaria durante mucho tiempo…_

"Dios, es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo, y jamás pensé… que me sentiría así."

_Tras varias horas… _

_Ryoga había logrado aclarar el malentendido o accidente que sufrieron en el baño, aunque a la chica le costaba mirar a Ryoga, este ya se comportaba con toda naturalidad, ya que no le dio mas importancia de la que tenia…_

Ambos iban callados…

_Akane se fijaba en que Ryoga, era una persona poco habladora, ella le había hecho preguntas, pero el las evadía lo mas disimuladamente… Pero ella estaba decidida a conocer a su acompañante hasta el final…_

"Ryoga" 

_El chico se giro, mientras continuaba caminando…_

"Dime Akane"

"Se que llevas tiempo evadiéndome, pero quiero saberlo… ¿Quién era Ukyo? ¿Y quien era Ranma?"

"Ukyo"

_Ryoga se detuvo, y finalmente mascullo el nombre de la chica en bajito, pero Akane aun así, lo oyó…_

"Ella era la persona mas importante de mi vida."

"¿La persona mas importante de tu vida?... ¿Tu novia, ¿tu mujer?"

"Ella era mi ser amado… Sin ella yo no seguiría viviendo."

"Ah…"

_La chica sintió nostalgia, ante la bonita forma de hablar de Ryoga hacia esa Ukyo, ella pensó, en que si alguien la querría así algún día…_

" ¿Y Ranma, ¿Quién era?"

"Ranma… Tiempo atrás el fue mi mejor amigo, y mi mayor rival…"

Ahora Akane lucia sorprendida…

"¿Tu mejor amigo y tu mejor rival?"

"Si… Es un poco complicado, pero al principio éramos enemigos, rivales por decirlo de algún modo… El me hizo una cosa, que marco mi vida por un tiempo…"

"¿Qué te hizo?"

"Ambos nos enamoramos de la misma persona."

"¿De Ukyo?"

"No, Ukyo no…Otra persona."

"¿Quién?"

_Ryoga miro nuevamente a Akane, y con una sonrisa dijo…_

"Una chica muy especial..."

"Pero esa batalla la gano el, y yo… al final me enamore de Ukyo."

"¿Y Ukyo que papel jugaba entre Ranma y tu?"

"Ukyo… Ella era la mejor amiga de Ranma, eran amigos de la infancia… Ella estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de el… Y yo fui su consuelo, su pañuelo de lágrimas, y ella fue el mío… Al final tras una clase de circunstancias, nos enamoramos… Pero aquel día…"

Akane… se emocionaba con la historia de Ryoga, y no se percato de que el chico se empezaba a sentir incomodo…

"Aquel día… Lo siento, disculparme. "

"¿Ryoga?"

_El chico dejo de mirarla, ocultando su rostro, entre su larga melena, y logro ocultarle el rostro a Akane… Ella solo lo miraba con lastima... Pensó para su interior, que Ryoga había vivido una vida muy triste, y que probablemente esa bonita historia, tuviera un desenlace triste, pero entonces… ¿Por que la buscaba?..._

Un incomodo silencio, inundo el lugar, ella solo miraba a Ryoga con lastima y ternura… Era extraño, por que ella siempre había odiado a los hombres, pero este era la excepción… A medida que iba conociéndolo, se encariñaba mas y mas con el… Finalmente decidió romper el silencio ella…

"Por cierto Ryoga… ¿hacia donde vamos a ir?"

El chico enseguida contesto…

"Como desconocemos su paradero… Voy a buscar a una persona que me puede ayudar… Pero debemos ir a China… Va a ser un viaje largo y duro…. ¿pero estas dispuesta?"

_Ella sonrió… y con confianza hablo…  
_  
"Por supuesto, me gustan las cosas difíciles…"

"Entonces, vayamos al Aeropuerto."

_Una semana después…_

_Ambos caminaban por un bosque profundo de China…_

" ¿Cuándo llegaremos a esa aldea?"__

"Estamos cerca, creo que en un par de horas…"

_En ese instante… una hoja callo al suelo, y Ryoga sintió algo…_

"CUIDADO AKANE… AL SUELO"

_La chica se tiro al suelo, al instante… Y un objeto paso volando por encima de sus cabezas a gran velocidad…_

_Ryoga se puso en guardia con su espada en mano…_

Cuando una chica les ataco, pero Ryoga fue más rápido que ella, y logro detener su ataque, este bloqueo su ataque con la espada… Y ella callo dolorida hacia atrás… Esta fue a levantarse para huir, y Ryoga empuño su arma contra ella… Poniéndola en su cuello…

"Si mueves un dedo mas, te matare."

"¿RYOGA?"

_Finalmente grito Akane…_

_Ryoga levanto a la chica, por la solapa del vestido que llevaba la chica, era una mujer joven, y con su otra mano, sujetaba su espada, la chica era de la edad de Akane aproximadamente, de largos cabellos azules… Se parecía mucho a Shampoo, pero no era ella…_

" ¿Quién eres?"__

"POR FAVOR, NO MATAR… NO MATAR"__

"Dime ¿Quién eres?"

"_Mi nombre es Shum… Ser una amazona."_

Dijo perfectamente en japonés…

"_¿Una amazona?... Hablas muy bien el japonés…_

_Ryoga la soltó… Esta no se movió, solo estaba arrodillada…_

"Llevanos hacia la aldea"

"Esta bien"

_La chica comenzó a caminar a paso Rápido… Ryoga empezó a caminar, se giro y le guiño el ojo a Akane, y esta les siguió…_

"Shum… ¿Por qué nos atacaste?"

"Pensé que podría robarles, pero me arrepiento de ello."

"No vuelvas a robar a nadie, nunca más, si sigues por esos caminos… La oscuridad te consumirá."__

Dijo el chico en un tono muy serio y severo… La chica solo asintió, Akane se quedo extrañada, pero decidió no preguntar... Ryoga parecía tan serio y severo en aquel momento, que le asustaba un poco…. Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la aldea…

"Bien, Shum… Llevanos ante la matriarca de las amazonas"__

La chica afirmo con la cabeza, pero antes de que dieran un solo paso…un grito les desconcertó, Ryoga y Shum reaccionaron instintivamente… Vieron a un grupo de chicas atacadas por tres sombras…

"SON SOMBRAS"

Grito Shum, y Ryoga instantáneamente, como si fuera acto reflejo, se lanzo al ataque, partió de un solo mandoble dos sombras por la mitad, ante la atenta mirada de todos, pero entonces la otra sombra que quedaba, desapareció partiéndose en dos, Ryoga miro sorprendido, allí había una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos morados, con un elegante vestido tradicional, empuñando una enorme katana pesada ella era algo mayor que el, pero enseguida la reconoció…

" ¿Shampoo?"__

La mujer miro al chico, que la llamo… Pero lo miraba con extreñanza…

"¿Quién eres?"

_Dijo en un perfecto japonés…  
_  
"… (No me reconoce tampoco ella, aunque ella es mayor que yo, con ese aspecto al menos, luce unos treinta y pico años, pero al menos sigue viva, y aun sigue siendo guapa.)"__

"Te hecho una pregunta… ¿Quién eres?... CONTESTA"

_Finalmente Ryoga la miro, y respondió a la pregunta de su amiga la amazona… Aunque ahora parecía no reconocerlo…_

"Soy Ryoga Hibiki."

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. En la aldea de las Amazonas

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 3: En la aldea de las Amazonas**

"Soy Ryoga Hibiki."

"¿Ryoga Hibiki?... No conozco a ningún Ryoga Hbiki."

"Mi nombre es Shampoo y soy la matriarca de las amazonas… ¿Y como sabias que yo me llamaba Shampoo?

_Ryoga cerró los ojos, y tras pensarlo un momento…_

"Por que he oído hablar de ti."

"¿Y tu Shum?... ¿Que te ha ocurrido?"

"El me venció."

"Entonces eso significa que, que tienes que casar con el"

" ¿QUEEEE?"

_Dijo Akane gritando… Ryoga miro serio a Shampoo, y en tono amenazante…_

"Yo no me voy a casar con nadie… Escúchame esto no es un juego… Tengo asuntos muy serios, que tratar contigo"

_Shampoo vio el brillo de los ojos de Ryoga… Se quedo sorprendida, por un segundo, pero enseguida sonrió…_

"Esta bien."

"Pero empieza a hablar… Cuéntame tu historia… ¿Y quien es esa chica de ahí? ¿Y Qué os ha traído aquí?"

"Bien, esa chica se llama Akane Tendo, es una amiga… Viene conmigo… Hemos venido aquí, para pedirte ayuda expresamente, por que estoy buscando a unas personas, y quizás sepas algo de ellas… Donde encontrarlas."

"Busco a una mujer llamada Ukyo Kuonji…"

"¿Ukyo Kuonji?"

"Si, así es."

"Pues no la conozco, no conozco ninguna mujer llamada Ukyo."

"¿Y Conoces a algún Ranma Saotome?"

"¿Ranma Saotome?... Tampoco me suena… Lo siento."

"Vaya"

"Y ahora responderme, vosotros"

Dijo la amazona…

"¿Qué tenéis que ver con las sombras?"

"¿Con las sombras?"

"Si, contestad"

_Ryoga se recargo sobre una pared, y cerro los ojos, tras unos segundos pensando… contesto…_

"Nada… Las sombras han aparecido en este mundo… Solo por que el mundo fue consumido en la Oscuridad."

"¿Qué?"

_Dijo Shampoo desconcertada… Akane miraba extrañada a Ryoga, anteriormente dijo algo de la oscuridad, pero ahora si que se había perdido por completo escuchando a Ryoga…_

"Vaya, vaya… Así que conoces el origen de las sombras"

_Dijo una voz perfectamente conocida para Ryoga…_

"¿Abuela?"

_Dijo Shampoo, en un tono mezcla de alegría y sorpresa…_

_Tras la puerta de la sala, apareció una mujer muy anciana, con el pelo blanco y largo… A Ryoga la resultaba familiar…_

"(Cologone)"   
_  
La anciana se acerco a Ryoga, y le miro de arriba abajo…_

"¿Qué mas sabes de las sombras?"

"Antes… ¿Quien es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Cologne, y soy la anterior matriarca de esta aldea…"

"Bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué sabes de las sombras?"

"No se mucho, solo se que aparecieron hace unos meses, por que la Oscuridad se adueño del mundo."

"Vaya, entiendo"

Ryoga la miro fijamente…

"¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?"

"Si"

"Salid todos, ahora"

_Dijo la anciana, Shum salio primero… Akane se quedo mirando a Ryoga… Este la miro, y le dijo…_

"Tranquila Akane, no te harán nada… Sal un momento, luego te lo explicare todo con detalle."

"Esta bien"

_Akane y Shampoo salieron las ultimas… Finalmente Ryoga se quedo a solas con Cologne…_

"Bien, tu me dirás, joven."

"Bien, ya sabe mi nombre."

"Si, Ryoga Hibiki, has dicho."

"Necesito su ayuda… Estoy buscando a unas personas…"

"Si, he oído la conversación, siento decirte que no las conozco, y no puedo ayudarte."

"Bueno, me lo temía… Pero debe saber algo… Pero solo lo puede saber usted."

"Nadie nos oirá ¿verdad?"

"Estamos incomunicados con el exterior, nadie nos oirá."

"En realidad… Se todo lo que le he dicho antes… Por que yo soy el causante principal de todo esto."

_La anciana miro a la joven, sorprendida, aunque en su rostro, no se reflejaba cambio alguno…_

"Quizás usted no lo recuerde… Pero Hace unos casi 10 años… Yo fui el que introdujo la Oscuridad en el mundo… Pero el mundo, no es como usted cree que es."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Hace 10 años, el mundo era un lugar distinto… Aunque usted, ni nadie lo recuerde, pero el mundo era diferente, era un mundo lleno de vida y esperanza… Pero conocí un demonio, y el me utilizo para sus oscuros propósitos… La Oscuridad se apodero de mi alma… Pero tras unos años… Gracias a una pequeña luz, en el fondo de mi corazón… Logre escapar de la oscuridad… Y con ayuda de mis amigos logre destruir a ese demonio, pero después de eso… Ocurrió la Compresión del Tiempo, y el mundo se distorsiono, por decirlo de algún modo, todo se convirtió en una época… Pasado, Presente y Futuro… Por eso algunas personas rejuvenecieron, otras envejecieron, otras dejaron de existir y otras volvieron a la vida… Aunque como ya se habrá dado cuenta, nadie excepto, yo se ha dado cuenta de eso… Simplemente ocurrió, por que yo lo permití, lo permití para que resucitara una persona..."

"Uno de mis amigos, era su nieta… Shampoo… Pero ella murió, y no pude protegerla… Pero yo no luche por ella, luche por otra persona… Y es la persona a la que busco en este instante, es una mujer, y su nombre es Ukyo Kuonji… Se que esta viva, ya que alguien de confianza, me lo dijo, y necesito encontrarla… Tengo que salvarla."

"mmm"

"No se, si usted me creerá, pero es la verdad."

"¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?"

"Por que usted es la persona mas sabia e inteligente que conozco, y usted en el pasado, hizo mucho por mi."

"Pero necesito que me ayude nuevamente, por favor"

"mmm… Entiendo."

"Gracias Ryoga, me has ayudado a comprender muchas cosas."

"No puedo ayudarte a encontrar esa mujer."

"Pero mi nieta, puede ayudarte en tu propósito."

"Ella es la única persona de la aldea, capaz de luchar contra las sombras…"

"Tiene un corazón fuerte, pero su corazón, se quiebra por momentos."

"La Shampoo que yo conocía, era una persona muy fuerte… Pero su corazón se quebró por completo, y cayó en la Oscuridad… Y yo fui el causante, por que no supe aclarar mis sentimientos, antes de que fuera consumida por la oscuridad… No quiero que vuelva a pasar."

"No podría, esta vez no"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Ella amaba a dos personas, una de ellas murió, la otra se enamoro de una amiga nuestra, y tiempo después, ella acepto esas perdidas, pero se enamoro de mi… Pero yo me enamore de su otra amiga, que era Ukyo… Y entonces, ella fue engañada por aquel demonio… Y nos traiciono, yo intente salvarla, pero tuvimos una pelea a muerte, y lo único que hice fue… matarla."

"Vaya, pobrecilla… Tuvo que sufrir muchísimo."

"Así es, y quiero protegerla… Evitar esa tragedia, impedir que ocurra de nuevo."

"Comprendo."

"Es increíble esta historia, jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrir una cosa así."

"Pues le aseguro, que es cierta."

"¿Me ayudara?"

"Mmm, como te he dicho antes, yo soy muy mayor, pero quizás mi nieta pueda ayudarte a encontrarla, no temas… Ella tiene un corazón fuerte, además tú has logrado escapar de la Oscuridad… Si lucháis juntos, será más difícil que os atrape la oscuridad… Creeme Ryoga… No apartes a la gente de tu camino, solo por miedo… Ahora lo comprendo, se cual es tu mayor miedo… Es estar solo, lucha contra ello."

"Tiene razón, señora."

"Esta bien, pero yo seré quien le pida la ayuda."

"La mandare llamar."

"Por cierto, no le cuente nada a ella de lo que hemos hablado… Yo me encargare de contarle, lo que debe saber."

"Esta bien"

_Tras unos minutos, apareció la joven amazona, que ahora tenia unos treinta y pocos años, ella era una mujer realmente hermosa, sus ojos marrones, denotaban ira, su odio a las sombras… su pelo lucia largo y azul, como siempre había lucido, pero sus expresiones y sus facciones, habían cambiado, eran muchos mas serias, y mas adultas, ya no tenia los veinte, pero se mantenía en forma, su cuerpo, estaba bien entrenado, era mas fuerte, pero a la vez, conservaba esa dulzura de su adolescencia, ahora lucia un hermoso vestido de color rojo oscuro, que junto a la sonrisa que le dirigió a la anciana, a Ryoga le pareció hermosa, se sonrojo un poco, pero aparto la mirada para que no se notara el sonrojo…_

_Finalmente Ryoga le contó la historia de su pasado, omitiendo detalles que seria mejor, que la amazona no supiera… Shampoo miraba incrédula al chico… Pero aunque le costaba creer la historia, había algo en su interior que le decía, que no mentía…_

"Esta bien, iré contigo… Te ayudare a encontrar a esa mujer, y juntos destruiremos a todas las sombras que podamos"

_Finalmente salieron todos de la sala… Akane miraba impaciente y nerviosa a Ryoga, esta le exigió al chico, muchas explicaciones… El chico se justifico un poco con ella, Shampoo les miro a ambos con seriedad, después se dirigió a Ryoga…_

"Ryoga… ¿Por qué llevas contigo a esta chica?"

"Es muy joven, y es un viaje muy peligroso."

Akane miro con rabia a Shampoo, esa mujer la acababa de ofender, solo por ser mas joven…

"Oye guapa, yo se defenderme."

"Ah, ¿si?"

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

_Ryoga miro a ambas mujeres, y coloco su mano tapándose el rostro, en señal de avergonzado, por el espectáculo que montaban, pero enseguida se calmo, y las detuvo a las dos…_

"YA BASTA"

"No van a pelear, ninguna de las dos."

"Shampoo… Akane es mi amiga, y ella viene conmigo, por que quiere… Por que quiere acompañarme en este viaje… Ella también odia a las sombras... Y tu eres una mujer adulta, espero que te comportes como tal."

"Si, vale… Perdóname… Solo bromeaba."

"Bueno, solo quería aclarar esta estupida discusión."

"Vayamos pues, tenemos un largo camino."

_Los tres jóvenes, empezaron a caminar, dirección al bosque, para salir de la aldea de las amazonas… Ryoga iba delante de ellas, se había quitado su capa roja desgastada, ahora solo lucia, sus clásicas ropas oscuras, y su enorme espada cargada en su espalda, que hasta ahora siempre llevaba… Akane cargaba su mochila con sus cosas, su pelo lucia largo, pero ya no llevaba sus clásicas ropas del Instituto, si no que llevaba un vestido parecido al de Shampoo, y Shampoo solo llevaba encima su katana y una pequeña bolsa, con unas pocas pertenencias…_

_Los tres caminaban en silencio… Cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos…_

"(Ukyo…Espero que estés bien, yo te necesito… ¿Dónde estarás?)"

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. La huida y búsqueda de Akane

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 4: La huida y búsqueda de Akane**

_Habían pasado tres semanas… Desde que Ryoga y sus dos amigas salieran de la aldea de las amazonas… Estaban hambrientos, hacían dos días que no probaban bocado, Shampoo se desesperaba mas que Akane, Akane por su parte había intentado cocinar algo, pero su comida no era muy comestible, y Ryoga la comía, sin poner objeción, pero Shampoo se negaba a comer algo tan horrible, tenían mucha rivalidad con Akane, Ryoga tenia que interponerse casi siempre, pero ahora no tenían ni eso para comer…  
_  
" ¿Cuándo llegaremos a una maldita ciudad, pueblo o lo que sea?"

_Decía una Shampoo exasperada… Ryoga solo la miraba…_

"No lo se"

"¿COMO QUE NO LO SABES?"

"Pronto llegaremos"

" ¿Quién te nombro líder del grupo?"

"¿Líder?"

"Yo no soy el líder de nada."

"Entonces lo soy yo"

"…"

"NOOO, Shampoo NOO"

"Tu cállate, a ti nadie te ha pedido tu opinión."

"¿Cómo?"

_Akane se acababa de enfurecer… y desprendía un aura roja asesina… Dispuesta a matar a Shampoo…_

"Ya basta."

_Dijo de nuevo Ryoga… Estoy cansado de sus estupidas riñas…_ Todos se callaron, y continuaron caminando, cuando al rato…

"AAAHHHH"

_Akane grito presa del pánico, algo le había sujetado de la pierna y la había hecho tropezar… Era una sombra…_

"AKANE"

_Grito Ryoga… Mientras se lanzaba a destruir a la sombra, que en menos de dos segundos, la hizo desaparecer… Pero enseguida aparecieron 10 sombras mas, rodeándoles…_

"Ryoga"

_Llamo Shampoo…_

"Si… Solo son diez… Podemos vencerlas."__

"Esta vez os ayudare."

_Akane se coloco junto al lado de Ryoga…_

"Ten cuidado Akane."

"Ryoga, por favor, confía en mi."

"Bien, VAMOS ALLA"

_Los tres se lanzaron a golpearlas, Ryoga y Shampoo derrotaron a cuatro sombras en escasos segundos, pero Akane, no pudo derrotar las dos que la atacaban, ya que ella ni siquiera usaba un arma… y finalmente fueron las sombras, la que la atacaron… _

_Pero antes de que recibiera un golpe, ambas sombras desaparecieron… Ryoga se había interpuesto, y su espada las había cortado…_

"Akane, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, Ryoga… gracias."

_Dijo en un tono bajo…_

_Shampoo termino con el resto, en escaso tiempo…_

"Ya esta"

_Finalmente Shampoo se acerco a Akane y tenía el rostro serio, y de repente le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara a la joven…_

_Ryoga se quedo sorprendido, por la actitud de la amazona…_

"Es que no te das cuenta… Que así te van a matar las sombras… No eres rival para ellas, si Ryoga o yo no estuviéramos aquí, para protegerte… Ya te hubieran matado."

_Akane miraba al suelo avergonzada, con lágrimas en los ojos… Shampoo se había puesto muy furiosa…_

"Lo Siento"

_Dijo Akane en un tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento…  
_  
" ¿QUE LO SIENTES?"

"SHAMPOO… YA BASTA"

_Ryoga se acerco hacia Akane, y le acaricio el pelo…_

"Shampoo… No vuelvas a pegar, ni a gritar así a Akane… ¿Me entiendes?"

_Los ojos de Ryoga, denotaban furia…_

"¿Ryoga?"

"Ella es mas joven que nosotros, pero aun así, lucha con valentía… No merece que la trates así."

_Pero Shampoo, ya estaba cansada de que Ryoga, solo la defendiera… Esto era muy serio…_

"RYOGA… ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?... No ves que ella nos vas a crear problemas, tenemos que defenderla siempre… Mejor que regrese a su casa."

"SHAMPOO… YA NO DIGAS MAS TONTERIAS"

_Grito Ryoga… _

"_Ella esta conmigo, así que, no va a volver a su casa… Y no nos vamos a separar… Yo la protegeré cuantas veces sea necesario… NO PIENSO SEPARARME DE ELLA… ¿Entiendes?"_

_Akane se sentía cada momento más triste… Ahora ya sabía como pensaba Ryoga de ella…_

"(Para el solo soy una niña, que no puede protegerse.)"

"Bueno, pronto anochecerá, pasaremos aquí la noche, ¿vale?"

"Si."

_Dijo Shampoo tras un suspiro…_

_Cenaron un poco, unos frutos que encontraron, y se acostaron en sus respectivas tiendas… Pero una persona, fue la ultima en acostarse… Y tras mucho pensarlo…_

_Tomo la decisión más correcta, según ella…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Ryoga era el primero en despertar, se estiro un poco, y fue a ver que tal estaban sus amigas… Pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que Akane no estaba, despertó rápidamente a Shampoo…_

"Shampoo… Tenemos un grave problema"

_La amazona, miraba aturdida, por el sueño…_

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Akane ha desaparecido."

_Ryoga se percato de un papel, que había al lado de su tienda de campaña… Este lo leyó… Y enseguida lo tiro al suelo…_

"¿Qué ocurre Ryoga?"

"Akane se ha ido… Maldita sea, es peligroso… Tenemos que encontrarla..."

_Shampoo ya mas despierta, recogió el papel y lo leyó detenidamente…_

"Ryoga, Shampoo… Disculpad las molestias, que os he causado pero me he dado cuenta, de que soy una carga… Así que he decidido irme sola, me entrenare y me haré mucho mas fuerte… Después volveré con vosotros… PERDONADME.

PD: No me busquéis… A partir de ahora ya no pienso volver a ser Akane Tendo, lo siento Ryoga… Cuídate.

"Vaya con la niña, ahora habrá que buscarla."

"Shampoo… Por favor, no empieces, vamos a ir a buscarla, ahora mismo."

"Bueno, esta bien, no andará muy lejos."

"Vamonos."

_Ryoga y Shampoo partieron en busca de Akane, tras recoger todas sus pertenencias, Ryoga se guardo todas las pertenencias de Akane, por que las dejo todas allí..._

" (Maldita sea, ¿por que te has ido Akane?)__

Dos días después…

Ryoga y Shampoo habían llegado a una ciudad… 

_Y aunque preguntaron a todo el mundo, si había visto a Akane, nadie les decía algo concreto, se empezaban a desesperar los dos chicos, especialmente Ryoga…_

_Cuando de repente un grito les llamo la atención, y vieron a un niño, de no mas de 10 años correr, le perseguía un jabalí salvaje y muy peligroso, Ryoga dio un salto, y en aire golpeo al animal, con su puño derecho, noqueándolo, este cayo, todo el mundo quedo pasmado, viendo la impresionante habilidad y fuerza del joven…_

_El niño estaba asustado, y Shampoo se acerco a el, y con una sonrisa, le ofreció sus brazos, este la abrazo…_

"No llores, ya paso, ya paso."

"Tengo miedo"__

Shampoo abrazo al niño, y le acariciaba el rostro… el niño llevaba el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta, su cabello era negro, y llevaba un traje tradicional de la tribu de las amazonas… Shampoo no lo paso por alto…

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Moouse."

"¿Eres de la aldea de las amazonas?"

"Si… ¿Quién es usted?"

"¿Moouse?"

Dijo otra voz, exactamente la de Ryoga…

"(¿Este es Moouse?...Vaya se ha vuelto un niño...Lo mismo que Kasumi.)"

"Ryoga… ¿Lo conoces?"

"Esto, no, no lo conozco."

"¿Y tu?... ¿Es de tu aldea?"

"Si, pero no le conozco, quizás de vista, pero no recuerdo, el no me conoce tampoco."

_Finalmente Shampoo se presento ante el niño, y presento a Ryoga, este solo hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa, la chica le pregunto al niño…_

"Bueno Moouse, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la aldea?"

"Tenia un recado importante, que cumplir."

"¿Un recado?"

Shampoo soltó a Moouse, y este se quedo frente a Ryoga y Shampoo, contándoles lo que tenía que hacer…

"Tengo que llegar a una isla llamada Mako"

"¿Mako?"

"Esta al sur de Japon… A unos pocos kilómetros."

"¿Y que vas hacer allí?"

_Pregunto Ryoga…_

"Se va a celebrar un torneo de lucha, que vas mas allá de las artes marciales, allí van los guerreros más fuertes del mundo, y pelean por el titulo de campeón…"

"Mmm, ¿los guerreros mas fuertes?"

"Ya lo tengo, seguro que Akane ha ido hacia allí…"

_Dijo Ryoga…_

"¿Y que ibas hacer allí, ¿no irías a participar?"

_Dijo Shampoo en un tono dulce…_

"No, yo no se luchar, pero tengo que buscar a un hombre… Tengo que entregarle una cosa…"

"¿Un hombre?"

"Si, solo se que le llaman Cloud"

"¿Cloud?"

"No lo conozco"

"Ni yo, no me suena, lo siento Moouse."

"Pero si quieres te acompañaremos hacia allí, quizás encontremos a una amiga."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono pensativo…_

"Ryoga… ¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"Si, es la única pista viable que tenemos, conozco a Akane, y apuesto lo que sea, que ella se ha ido hacia esa isla, seguro que su deseo de ser mas fuerte, la hace llegar allí…. Y quizás con suerte, encontremos a las otras personas que busco."

"Bien, pues veámonos, entonces."

_Los tres partieron en dirección a la isla de Mako, embarcándose en un barco dirección a la isla, pero aunque el viaje era para disfrutar, cada uno iba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos…_

" (Ukyo… Cada segundo que pasa, te necesito mas a mi lado, no me importan ni Shampoo, ni Akane… Solo me importas tú… Te amo.)"

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Las primeras Rondas del Torneo

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 5: Las primeras Rondas del Torneo**

_Tras dos semanas de viaje en barco, Ryoga, Shampoo y Moouse, habían llegado a su destino, a la isla Mako…  
_  
"¡¡¡ Por fin llegamos a la isla!

_Dijo Shampoo con alegría…_

"Tenemos que encontrar a Akane"

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono pensativo…_

"La isla no es muy grande, recorrámosla entera… ¿a ver que encontramos?"

"Bueno."  
_  
Moouse solo seguía a Shampoo, se había encariñado con ella, y ella con el un poco, lo cuidaba como si fuera un hermanito pequeño, y el niño se dejaba cuidar… Con Ryoga había hecho un poco de amistad el niño, le había enseñado algún truco bueno, para defenderse… Moouse practicaba todos los días, para hacerse más fuerte…_

_Los tres pasearon durante unas pocas horas, vieron a muchos luchadores, algunos tenían pinta de ser fuertes, otros no tanto… Pero bueno, de todo había, enseguida llegaron al estadio…_

_Y se percataron de que había aun tiempo para inscribirse, Ryoga y Shampoo se inscribieron… Dando sus nombres…_

_Después de eso, Ryoga le pregunto al hombre…_

"Disculpe, me podría decir, ¿si se ha inscrito al torneo una persona con el nombre de Ukyo Kuonji?"

"Lo siento señor, pero no puedo darle nombres, es una norma del torneo… Lo siento mucho."

_Shampoo que estaba escuchando, se estaba acercando, en su rostro había algo de furia… Ryoga se percato de ello, y la detuvo con una mano…_

"Quieta"

_Dijo en un tono bajo, Ryoga hizo una reverencia al hombre, y se marcho dando medio vuelta…_

"¿Qué pretendías?"

"Sacarle información, solo eso."

"El solo cumple su trabajo, nosotros tenemos que cumplir el nuestro."

"Ay cariño, que serio eres a veces."

"¿Cariño?"

"Ja ja ja… Te has sonrojado, eres muy tímido e inocente Ryoga."

"…"

"Venga, no te enfades."

_Dijo Shampoo, mientras ponía cara de niña buena, Ryoga la ignoro y comenzó a caminar…_

Cuando Ryoga sintió un escalofrió extraño, se percato de que se acaba de cruzar con un tipo de su edad, quizás un poco mas joven… Este vestía, con ropas oscuras, azules oscuras, unos guantes marrones llevaba en sus manos, y en su mano izquierda encima de los guantes, unas garras amarillas que representaban unas garras de la muerte o algo similar.… llevaba en su hombro izquierdo, una hombrera metalizada muy desgastada, y una capa roja oscura, muy deteriorada, que le caía por la espalda, esta le cubría parte del rostro, le cubría los labios y la nariz, solo le hacia visible sus ojos verdes, que emitían un brillo extraño, cuales uno de ellos era medio cubierto por un flequillo que le caía, de su cabello rubio que tenia en punta, y en su espalda cargaba una enorme espada vieja y muy desgastada, llena de vendas…

_Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, en sus rostros había seriedad… Pero ninguno se dijo nada, y ambos continuaron su camino…_

_Shampoo que se había quedado observando al tipo también, pregunto a Ryoga…_

"¿Quién era ese tipo?"

"No lo se, pero debe ser muy bueno, pocos hombres pueden cargar una espada así... Pero sus ojos, había algo en ellos…"

"Tenia pinta de ser terrible… Pero no delires ya Ryoga."

"…"

"Mejor vayamos a descansar, mañana empieza el Torneo."

"Esta bien, seguro que cuando empiece, encontraremos Akane."

_Los tres se fueron a buscar un alojamiento en la isla…_

_Mientras en otro lugar…_

Dos figuras hablaban... Una de ellas era un tipo alto, rubio con el pelo en punta, y cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda…

"Entonces… ¿Quieres que mate a ese hombre?"__

La otra era una figura un poco más bajita, pero iba totalmente recubierta por una túnica negra, cubría todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera se le veía el rostro… 

"Si."

"Esta bien, mientras cumplas el trato… yo matare a Hibiki."

"Por supuesto, si tu matas a Hibiki… Yo te ayudare a encontrar a esa persona…. Un trato es un trato."

"Bien."

_El hombre encapuchado, hizo un gesto de afirmación, y desapareció tras un agujero negro…_****

_A la mañana siguiente…_****

_Ryoga acababa de despertar,se fue a buscar algo de comida, Shampoo se estaba duchando, y Moouse, seguía durmiendo…  
_  
_Ya en la calle, Ryoga iba paseando… Y_ _de repente Ryoga, se tropezó con algo…_

Había chocado con una persona, esta se levanto rápidamente… Y sin que a Ryoga le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la persona con la que había chocado se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, y se fue corriendo, Ryoga no pudo identificar a la persona, por que llevaba una especie de túnica marrón, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a disculparse…

"Vaya."

_Unas horas después… ya estaban todos listos, el torneo empezaría en escasos minutos…_

_Eran muchos los participantes, pero Ryoga y Shampoo eran muy buenos, pasaron rápidamente las preliminares… El verdadero torneo empezaría mas tarde, cuando se clasificaran los ocho mejores luchadores…_

_Finalmente Ryoga y Shampoo si se clasificaron…_

_Después los organizadores les indicaron el camino, para al gran estadio…_

_Allí en el estadio, estaba a rebosar había muchos espectadores, y el presentador salio a la pista, para anunciar y dar comienzo al torneo… Este era un hombre rubio, con un traje bastante elegante…_

"Bienvenidos a esta nueva edición del Campeonato Mundial de Lucha y Combate libre"

"El premio será la valiosa y legendaria espada Ragnarok."

_Ryoga miro hacia al estante, donde se encontraba dicha espada…_

"Mmm, es buena, no hay dudas, pero…"

"Las reglas serán muy sencillas… Pueden luchar, usando cualquier tipo de arma, excepto armas de fuego, pueden utilizar cualquier técnica, golpe o estrategia, pero no pueden salir del ring, si salen pierden… y si alguien grita… "Me Rindo" pierde la pelea, pueden matar a su oponente si lo desean…. Esta permitido."

"Bueno, ahora daremos paso al primer combate."

"La Participante Shampoo puede subir al ring…"

Shampoo subió al Ring de un salto, y cayendo con una voltereta, el público la miraba sorprendida y aplaudían, esta solo les sonrió y les dedico un saludo…

"_Ahora puede subir su oponente el participante… Dragón Rojo…_

"¿Dragón Rojo?"

_Y subió al escenario un tipo muy corpulento, al menos media cerca de los 2 metros y medio, y tenia unos enormes músculos… en su pecho llevaba un dragón rojo tatuado… Este solo miraba a la chica con una sonrisa…_

"Jajaja, GUAPA RETIRATE… No quiero lastimarte."

"Imbecil… Vamos gordinflón atacame."

"ADELANTE QUE EMPIEZE EL COMBATE."

Dijo el presentador…

_Y seguidamente el hombre se lanzo a por la amazona, pero esta le esquivo con facilidad, y tras un movimiento rapidísimo, se coloco detrás de el, y levanto al tipo, lanzándolo por los aires, a su adversario… Este cayó fuera del Ring…_

"Ohhh, increíble la forma de pelear de la participante Shampoo… Muy buena luchadora, promete…"

_El publico aplaudía entusiasmado… la amazona bajo del Ring_ con una sonrisa…

"Bueno ahora el segundo combate…

"Que salgan a la pista el participante Bunta y el participante Cloud Strife…"

"¿Cloud?"

_Dijo Moouse, que estaba junto a Ryoga y Shampoo… Shampoo le pregunto…_

"¿No ese el nombre del tipo que buscabas?"

"Si, seguro que es el"

_Finalmente entraron a escena dos hombres uno llevaba una larga melena negra que le caía por la espalda, y una camisa china de color negro, portaba como arma unos palos de madera…__El segundo participante, era un tipo con el pelo rubio en punta, que llevaba una capa roja desgastada y una enorme espada, a Ryoga y Shampoo les resultaba familiar…_****

" ¿Es el?"****

"Adelante que empiece la segunda pelea."

El hombre de los palos de madera, fue el primero en atacar, el tipo de la espada, se limitaba a esquivarle, cuando en un instante saco su espada, y partió todos sus palos a una gran velocidad…

"Que rapidez"

_Dijo Shampoo…_****

_Bunta se había quedado desarmado, pero aun así, con cara de odio, se lanzo con los puños, pero su contrincante…__con un mandoble tremendo, lo mando a volar, produciéndole un corte en el pecho…__Este cayó sin sentido fuera de. Ring, desangrándose…_

"Ganador de la pelea el participante Cloud Strife."

_Este miro hacia el grupo de Ryoga, y Ryoga le devolvió la mirada… Enseguida se bajo del Ring, para dejar paso al siguiente combate…_

"Espectacular la forma de pelear del Participante Cloud… Promete ser un gran luchador con muchas posibilidades de llegar a la Final."

"Es muy bueno."

"_Dijo Shampoo…_

"Me tocara pelear contra el la siguiente ronda."__

"Ten cuidado."__

Dijo Ryoga en un tono muy serio, pero Shampoo le devolvió el comentario…

"No te preocupes, lo tendré, se cuidarme sola."

_Ryoga solo callo, para observar la siguiente pelea…_

"Bueno ahora dará lugar la tercera pelea."

"El participante Enaka contra el participante Blayne

_Una persona encapuchada con una túnica marrón subió al escenario… Ryoga la reconocía, era la persona con la que tropezó hace un par de horas…_

"(¿Enaka?... Mmm, es un nombre raro, pero si invertimos el orden de las letras… La E por la A, La N por la K, La A… Si lo invertimos el nombre que da es AKANE.)"

"(Vaya, sabia que ella aparecía aquí.)"

_Ryoga sonrió ligeramente por un segundo, y Shampoo se percato de ello… _

"¿Qué ocurre?"  
**  
**"Nada en especial… Observa bien la siguiente pelea."

"Bueno."

_La pelea ya había comenzado el participante Blayne que era un tipo corpulento con unas cadenas, fue el primero en atacar, pero su contrincante le dio una fuerte patada, sujetando con una mano su túnica, y salio fuera del Ring…_****

"Ganador de la pelea… El participante Enaka."

"Una pelea rápida, muy buena la habilidad del participante Enaka."**  
**  
"Bueno ahora comenzara la cuarta pelea y ultima pelea de esta ronda."

"El participante Ryoga Hibiki contra la participante Motoko Aoyama"

Ryoga subió al Ring, cargando en su espalda su enorme espada… Seguidamente subió una preciosa mujer, joven de 15 o 16 años, de largos cabellos negros que le caía por la espalda, llevaba un kimono blanco, que le cubría todo el cuerpo…

_Ryoga la miro por un instante… Esta desenfundo una katana de una funda de madera que tenia…_

_Ryoga solo la miraba. El aun no había sacado su espada…_

" ¿Vas a pelear sin tu espada?"

_Dijo la mujer…_

"No la necesito"

"ADELANTE… Que comience la pelea."

"No, no, NO ME MENOSPRECIES"

_Grito la chica con furia, mientras se lanzaba a golpear a Ryoga…_

Ryoga se limitaba a esquivarla…

"No, no te menosprecio, pero esta espada solo esta hecha para matar, y yo no quiero matarte."

"ATAQUE DE LA ESPADA DOBLE MATA DEMONIOS"

Motoko lanzo su ataque mas devastador contra Ryoga…

_Pero finalmente Ryoga bloqueo con sus manos, la katana de la chica, y con un movimiento ágil, le quito la katana… El la tiro del ring… _

La chica miraba con furia, ella se jactaba de odiar a los hombres, pero este hombre le había humillado…

_Y se lanzo a golpearlo con los puños, pero Ryoga dio un salto en el aire, y con un veloz movimiento… Sin mucha fuerza, la chica cayó al suelo…_

"¿Por qué?"

"¿POR QUE NO PELEAS EN SERIO?"

_Ryoga se acerco a ella…_

"Es inútil que sigas peleando… Tu solo peleas con la espada… Sin ella estas perdida."

_La mujer lo miro por un momento, pero enseguida bajo la mirada…_

"No, no pasa nada, no te entristezcas… la próxima vez, entrénate mas… Y te concederé la revancha… ¿te parece?"

"Esta bien, me rindo."

_Dijo la chica… Y acepto la mano, que Ryoga le ofreció y se levanto…_

"Por cierto, dijiste que odiabas a los hombres… No los odies, no todos son iguales… Seguro que algún día encuentras alguno especial."

_La chica se quedo sonrojada, pero solo afirmo con la cabeza… y se fue del ring, para recoger su katana…_

"Ganador el participante Ryoga Hibiki…Una pelea extraña, pero bueno… No ha sido una mala pelea…. Bien ahora daremos paso a las semifinales."

"Suban al ring, los participantes… Shampoo y Cloud Strife…"

_Ambos subieron a la pista… Shampoo no dejaba de mirar al tipo que tenía frente suya, este tenía una expresión fría, casi sin sentimientos, llena de indiferencia, y eso a la amazona le molestaba…_

Ryoga y Moouse miraban preocupados, temían por la seguridad de la amazona…

"Esta va a ser una buena pelea… Ambos luchadores son muy buenos."

_Dijo el presentador… para calentar el ambiente…_

_Shampoo desenfundo su enorme katana, poniéndose en posición de combate… Cloud saco su enorme espada… Y se preparo para la pelea…_

"Así que tu eres Cloud Strife… te enseñare como peleamos las amazonas… PREPARATE."__

Cloud solo miraba con indiferencia, no decía nada…

"La pelea puede comenzar."

_Shampoo fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. La Gran Final… Y el legendario monstruo ...

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 6: La Gran Final… Y el legendario monstruo de tres cabezas**

_Shampoo fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque…_

Cloud bloqueo a la amazona con su espada, el choque de ambos fue muy fuerte, Shampoo atacaba, Cloud solamente bloqueaba, hasta que al rato, Cloud decidió pasar al ataque… Shampoo retrocedía lentamente, el tenia muchísima fuerza… Esta salto por encima de su cabeza, pero Cloud hizo lo mismo, chocando ambos en el aire, finalmente Shampoo cayo al suelo, y Cloud cayo a su lado, ella se iba a levantar… Pero tenia antes de que pudiera levantarse, tenía el filo de la espada del hombre… en su garganta…  
  
"Ríndete ahora"

_Shampoo estaba arrodillada, miraba furiosa… Moouse gritaba suplicando a Shampoo que abandonara, Ryoga miraba serio a Cloud… Este le miro por un segundo, y nuevamente miro a Shampoo…_

"Se me agota la paciencia… Tú no eres mi objetivo… No quiero matarte."

"TENDRAS QUE MATARME… NO PIENSO RENDIRME"

_Shampoo finalmente logro hacer un movimiento muy veloz, en escasos segundos, liberándose de la espada de Cloud, pero esta intento responder con un ataque, este lo previno, y antes de que llegara el ataque de la amazona, el realizo el suyo propio, lanzándose con toda su velocidad y fuerza hacia_ ella…

"ESTOCADA VELOZ"

_Shampoo intento bloquearlo, pero fue tal la fuerza del impacto, que su katana salio disparada de su mano, y ella cayo al suelo… Y seguidamente Cloud salto por encima, para caer con su espada, encima de la amazona… Si ella recibía semejante golpe, moriría en el acto… Aunque estaba asustada, solo pudo cerrar los ojos… Pero el impacto no llego, solo se oyó un choque de espadas… Lentamente abrió los ojos, y vio que alguien, había bloqueado el golpe… No podía creerlo, Ryoga estaba encima del Ring, frente a ella, el se había interpuesto entre el mercenario y la amazona, y había bloqueado el golpe con su espada…_

_Todo el mundo miraba atónito, la escena… Hasta que el presentador hablo finalmente…_

"No, no, puede ayudarla."

_Ryoga y Cloud separaron sus espadas… Aun mirándose…_

"La pelea ya termino… Ganaste."

_Dijo Ryoga…._

"ESPERA Ryoga… YO AUN NO E PERDIDO."

"Shampoo… has perdido, lo siento, no puedes ganar, hubieras muerto si no me interpongo."

"NOOOOOO"

_Shampoo se lanzo nuevamente a por Cloud, pero antes de que llegara, Ryoga apareció por detrás de la amazona, y la golpeo con un dedo, en el cuello, esta cayo al suelo totalmente inconsciente…_

"Ganador de la pelea Cloud Strife."

_Ryoga recogió el cuerpo de Shampoo, y miro de nuevo a Cloud…_

"Pagaras por esto."

_Cloud solo lo miro con indiferencia, y sin decir nada, salio del Ring, caminando lentamente…Ryoga cargo a la amazona… y la llevo a una enfermería, allí la dejo descansar…_

_Seguidamente el presentador le llamo, era su turno, ahora pelearía con el otro semifinalista… El volvió al Ring…_

"Los participantes Ryoga Hibiki… y Enaka… Pueden subir al Ring."

_Ryoga miro a la figura que tenia frente, aun seguía con la capucha, esta le miraba con seriedad… aunque no le veía el rostro, sabía ya quien era perfectamente…_

" (Será mejor, pelear un poco con ella… Hacer que recupere ese orgullo que tenia y después vencerla sin hacerla daño)"

"Atacame."

_Dijo finalmente Ryoga mirando a la figura encapuchada, esta se lanzo velozmente al ataque, sus ataques eran fuertes, Ryoga solo esquivaba los ataques… En un movimiento veloz del chico, la figura esquivo el ataque, pero la capucha que le cubría el rostro, cayo hacia atrás, descubriendo el rostro de esta, sin dudas era una chica, sin dudas era Akane… Ryoga la reconoció enseguida, pero ella llevaba el pelo corto…_

"Akane… Sabia que eras tu."

"Ryoga… La pelea no ha terminado."

_Akane se quito la túnica de encima, luciendo ahora un precioso vestido chino, parecido al que llevaba Shampoo…_

_La chica se lanzo a golpear a Ryoga, pero este solo esquivaba, cuando finalmente Ryoga, decidió pasar al ataque, fue tal su velocidad… Que Akane no pudo esquivarlo, y salio disparada hacia atrás, aunque el golpe no era muy fuerte… Esta no podría mantenerse en pie… Pero la chica con un hábil movimiento, logro frenarse al borde del ring, y saltar por encima del Ring… Ryoga intento atacar de nuevo, pero esta fue mas rápida y logro golpear a Ryoga, varios golpes con toda su furia, pero este no cayó al suelo… Finalmente logro sujetar los brazos de la chica, y con una fuerza increíble, ambos forjecearon…_

_Finalmente Ryoga, fue mas hábil, y soltó a la chica, esto le pillo desprevenido a ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Akane sintió un ligero golpe en el estomago… Esta cayó finalmente fuera del Ring… No puedo esquivarlo, ni siquiera tuvo la más mínima posibilidad…_

"Ganador de la Pelea Ryoga Hibiki… Una gran pelea."

_Akane miraba triste a Ryoga, este se acerco a ella, y le ofreció la mano… Esta no la cogio… Pero entonces Ryoga hablo…_

"Akane… Has peleado muy bien, me has sorprendido…"

"Solo dices eso, por que me ves triste, y quieres animarme."

"No, Akane… Te digo esto, por que me has sorprendido realmente, no tenias posibilidad de vencerme… Por que yo tengo más años de experiencia con peleas reales… Pero sin dudas, serás una digna hereda del Dojo Tendo."

_Finalmente Akana abrazo a Ryoga, aun con lágrimas… Este solo correspondió al abrazo, tras unos segundos, se soltaron… y se alejaron de ring… La gente aplaudía a la pareja, y ambos se pusieron un poco colorados, pero Akane sonrió, y Ryoga puso una cara extraña de confusión…_

"Bueno, ahora habrá un descanso para la siguiente pelea… Que será la Gran Final."

"Una hora de descanso."

Ryoga suspiro, y decidió hablar un momento con Akane…

"Akane, vuelve con nosotros… Entrenaremos juntos, y te volverás mas fuerte, mucho mas."

"Vale, Ryoga… Perdóname las molestias que os he causado."

"No, pasa nada… Pero ahora vayamos a ver a Shampoo."

_Ryoga y Akane, junto al pequeño Moouse, fueron a ver a la amazona a la enfermería… Allí la cuidaban…_

"Somos amigos, de la paciente… ¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Su estado de salud, es estable, esta bien, solo tiene un par de contusiones y cortes… Esta dormida… Alguien la golpeo en su punto del sueño."

"Fui yo."

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Por que si no, ella estaría ahora muerta."

"Bueno."

"R, Ryoga"

"Shampoo… ¿has despertado?"

_Shampoo acababa de despertar… miro a Ryoga, esta lucia triste…_

"¿Por qué me detuviste?"

"Por que no quería que murieras."

"¿Y mi orgullo de amazona?"

"Es mas importante tu vida, que tu orgullo."

"Pero ahora que he perdido… Tendría que casarme con ese hombre... Por eso no podía perder con el._"_

"Se lo que quieres decir, pero escúchame Shampoo."

"Ese hombre… lo primero el no conoce las tradiciones de tu aldea… Lo segundo, ese tipo… No le interesa nada de eso… Lo se, sus ojos me lo dicen."

"¿Sus ojos?"

"Si… Esos ojos, llenos de tristeza y dolor… Ese hombre, tiene el alma marcada, sus ojos se parecen a los míos… Seguro que arrastra un oscuro pasado… y quizás un oscuro presente."

"Ryoga… ¿Por que hablas tanto de la Oscuridad?"

"A, ¿Akane?..."

_La chica se acerco a la amazona y la cogio de la mano…_

"Lo, lo siento Shampoo… Siento mucho las molestias, que os cause."

_Akane esperaba algún reproche o algo, pero la reacción de la amazona le pareció extraña, ya que en vez de eso, empezó a llorar… Y la abrazo…_

"NO, perdóname tu a mi, fui muy dura contigo."

"Lo siento, me porte muy mal contigo, perdóname, te prometo que no volveré hacerlo, seremos amigas… ¿vale?"

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron… Ryoga suspiro aliviado, finalmente el se acerco a ambas, y ellas se separaron…

"Ryoga… Por favor, explícanos."

Dijo Akane…

"Después de la pelea, hablaremos."

"Ahora me voy a concentrar en la pelea"

"Ryoga… ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré."

"Ryoga por favor no te mueras."

Dijo Akane muy preocupada…

"Animo Ryoga, vence a ese bestia."

_Dijo Moouse eufórico…_

"Tranquilos, ganare."

_Finalmente Ryoga, salio de la habitación…Para meterse en otra, el solo… a esperar, y prepararse para el gran combate que le esperaba…_

_Mientras en la enfermería…_

_Shampoo ya se encontraba mejor, y podía caminar… Se encamino junto a Akane, hacia el ring, para poder ver el combate de Ryoga… Y tras unos minutos, finalmente llego la gran hora…_

El presentador llamo a los dos contendientes…

"Por favor, salgan a la pista… Los participantes Cloud Strife y Ryoga Hibiki"__

Primero apareció Cloud… Seguidamente entro Ryoga al Ring… Ambos cargaban sus enormes espadas… Ambos se miraron amenazantes…

"Al fin, llego el momento…Hibiki… Prepárate para morir."

"¿Por qué me odias?"

"No es nada personal."

_Cloud fue el primero en desenfundar… _

"Entonces, veamos quien es el mejor."

_Ryoga hizo lo mismo, desenfundo su espada…_

"ADELANTE PUEDEN EMPEZAR"

_Cloud y Ryoga se miraron durante un segundo, nuevamente… Y finalmente se lanzaron al ataque a la vez, ambos chocaron con sus espadas, el choque fue fuerte… Ninguno retrocedió, después llego otro choque… Ryoga, salto por encima de Cloud, y este se giro rápidamente, volviendo a chocar, ambos se movían velozmente, Ryoga intento golpear con una patada a Cloud, pero este la previno y la esquivo…_

_Finalmente Cloud salto por encima de Ryoga, pero Ryoga también salto, ambos chocaron en el aire, su velocidad aumento, sus espadas chocaron varias veces, antes de caer…_

Cloud ataco nuevamente, Ryoga se dispuso a bloquearlo, pero antes de que el pudiera bloquear… Cloud se lanzo violentamente hacia Ryoga…

"ESTOCADA VELOZ"

_Ryoga intento bloquear el ataque, pero no pudo, y recibió un ligero corte en el brazo…_

_Ryoga no grito, aunque el corte le dolió, Cloud se dispuso a atacar nuevamente… Pero Ryoga se lanzo nuevamente el ataque... Mientras Shampoo y Akane miraban preocupadas la pelea, Moouse solo se excitaba del nerviosismo de la pelea…_

"(Por favor, Ryoga… Te necesito.)"

"(Vamos Ryoga, por favor… Acaba rápido con el.)"

_La pelea seguía…Ambos eran muy buenos, y estaba muy igualado el combate… Finalmente Ryoga decidió utilizar su ataque más fuerte…_

"Esto se decide aquí, y ahora."__

Dijo Ryoga…

Ryoga concentro toda su energía negativa, recordando todo lo que había sufrido…

"EL LLANTO DEL CORAZON"

_Cloud intento bloquearlo, intento atacar con su ataque más poderoso…_

"OMNILATIGO"__

Cloud se lanzo tan rápidamente hacia Ryoga, que seria el primero en atacar… La espada de Ryoga, apareció un aura negra… Finalmente las espadas chocaron muy fuertemente… Hubo varios choques… Ambos luchadores gritaban… Su velocidad era inhumana, por no mencionar su fuerza… Los choques fueron muy violetos, pero finalmente uno de ellos gano el asalto…

_La espada de Cloud se partió en dos… Ante el ataque de Ryoga… Este cayó retrocendendio… Ryoga no tuvo compasión, lanzo su último ataque… Cloud intento defenderse, cubriéndose… Pero este cayo fuera del Ring… perdiendo en sentido..._

_La pelea había terminado, pero Ryoga… Quedo como desfallecido, su expresión había cambiado súbitamente… También cayó al suelo, cansado…_

"Ganador de la Pelea… Ryoga Hibiki… GANADOR DEL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES… EL PARTICIPANTE RYOGA HIBIKI"

_Todos aplaudieron, Akane salto corriendo a abrazar a Ryoga… Shampoo subió al ring, más calmadamente… Pero entonces ambas se percataron de un detalle… La expresión de Ryoga, denotaba tristeza…_

"¿Ryoga?"

_Este volvió en si, y al ver a las dos chicas… Finalmente hablo…_

"He ganado."

_Mientras en un lugar, donde solo se encontraba una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra… Miraba furiosa el resultado de la pelea…_

"Ha fallado, ese inútil… Es hora de que yo entre en acción."

_Tras unos instantes, la figura encapuchada de negro, dijo unas extrañas palabras… Y Apareció un enorme agujero negro… De este salio un enrome monstruo negro, de tres cabezas… Su aspecto era terrorífico… La gente huyo asustada… En medio del Caos…_

Ryoga miro sorprendido hacia el monstruo…

"No, no puede ser."

"Es, es Cerbero."

"¿Cerbero?"

_Dijo Akane, asustada..._

"CORRED CHICAS, CORRED HUID."  
_  
_"Yo me encargo de el."

_Shampoo cogio del brazo a Akane, mientras que con su otro brazo sujetaba a Moouse y salio corriendo, arrastrándolos a los dos… Akane gritaba, pidiendo que la dejara luchar… pero Shampoo no la soltó…_

Cloud que acababa de recuperar el sentido, miraba al monstruo…

"No, no puede ser… Solo el, lo ha podido invocar."

_Ryoga lo miro sorprendido…_

"Hibiki… Huye… Te matara."

_Cloud se levanto, cogiendo lo que quedaba de su espada…  
_  
"No, no huiré… Te ayudare a vencerlo."

_Ambos jóvenes se pusieron frente al monstruo, este les ataco… Ambos saltaron ágilmente… Ryoga logro acertar al monstruo en una de sus cabezas, pero Cloud fallo su espada, o lo que quedaba de ella no le atravesó… Y recibió una fuerte sacudida…_

_Este cayo cerca de donde estaban escondidas Shampoo y Akane… Junto a Moouse, que en ningún momento se separo de la amazona, aunque ahora, estaba asustado…_

_Shampoo lo miro, un poco asustada… Cloud se levanto, y vio a las chicas, con el niño… vio que Shampoo aun cargaba una enorme Katana…_

"Por favor, déjame tu espada."

"¿Mi espada?"

"SI, CORRE NO TENEMOS TIEMPO"

"Tengo que salvar a vuestro amigo."

_Shampoo finalmente reacciono y le tiro la espada al chico, este la recogió, y se lanzo nuevamente a por el monstruo…_

Esta vez su ataque si pillo al monstruo, por sorpresa… Y le atravesó otra cabeza… El monstruo parecía confundido… Y muy lastimado, había perdido dos cabezas… Cuando antes de que el pudiera hacer algo… La otra cabeza se desvaneció en el aire… Tanto Ryoga y Cloud miraron sorprendidos, el monstruo se convirtió en cenizas, al instante…

_Finalmente Hubo un silencio, todos miraban sorprendidos… Ryoga fue el primero en sentir un tremendo escalofrió, alzo rápidamente la vista… Y vio subido a un tejado, a una figura encapuchada y cubierta con una túnica negra…_

_Esta le miro con una expresión llena de odio, Ryoga sabia que iba dirigida hacia el… Aunque el no podía identificarla… después Ryoga, vio que la figura, le sonreía… Una sonrisa lúgubre… Para después, esta desaparecer en un agujero negro…_

_Ryoga miraba sorprendido, intentando recordar… En quien podía ocultarse bajo esa túnica, y fuera su enemigo… Pero el no recordaba a nadie así, y mucho menos alguien capaz de invocar a un monstruo como Cerbero, por que no le cabía duda, esa figura había sido la causante de que el monstruo apareciera en la isla, hasta que la voz, de Akane lo rescato, devolviendo al mundo real…_

"Ryoga… ¿estas bien?"

"Si, Akane, estoy bien."

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar."

"Si, buena idea Ryoga."

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Verdades… Sentimientos renacidos

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 7: Verdades… Sentimientos renacidos**

_Había pasado unos minutos, desde aquella lucha contra Cerbero, todo volvió a la calma… Los organizadores del Torneo le entregaron a Ryoga el premio de este, la legendaria espada Ragnarok… Junto a Akane, Moouse y Shampoo se disponían a retirarse, pero Ryoga vio a Cloud, sentado en unas escaleras, mirando al suelo, con una expresión triste, en su mano sujetaba la Katana de Shampoo… Ryoga se acerco a el…_

Ante las advertencias de Akane y Shampoo…

"¿Estas bien?"

_Pregunto Ryoga… Cloud solo lo miro, pero no respondió…_

"Toma, esto es de tu amiga… Dásela."__

Cloud le entrego la katana a Ryoga, y este hizo un gesto, para que la recogiera… La amazona se acerco, y el resto del grupo con ella…

"Cloud… ¿Por qué querías matarme en el Torneo?"

"Por que el me lo pidió a cambio, por ayudarme a encontrar a una persona… Pero fui un estupido, el me engaño."

"¿Y quien era el?"

"No lo se, nunca me dijo quien era."

"¿Y Buscas a una persona?... ¿Quién es?"

"Ella es mi luz… Es mi ángel…"

"¿Tu luz?"

"Yo también busco la mía… Mi propia luz, mi propio ángel."

"Espera un momento."

"MOOUSE… Ven un momento."

_El niño se acerco hacia los dos hombres…_

"Moouse, ¿tu no buscabas a un tal Cloud?"

"Aquí le tienes."

_El niño avergonzado… le entrego al hombre un pañuelo rosa, este lo recogió… Al mirarlo por un instante, los ojos del hombre brillaron por un segundo…  
_   
"Este… Este pañuelo es de ella…"

"Eh."

"¿La conociste, ¿Dónde la viste?"

_Pregunto Cloud a Moouse…_

"Ella me dijo, que si te encontraba, te dijera: Que ella esta bien."

"La vi en mi aldea, pero me entrego el pañuelo, y desapareció."

"¿Estas seguro, Mouse?"

"Si, Shampoo… Completamente, ella era una mujer, realmente hermosa… Era como un ángel... Por eso sentí que debía entregarle el pañuelo a este hombre."

"Es un ángel… Gracias Moouse… Jamás olvidare este detalle."

"(Ese pañuelo, ahora que lo pienso… Me resulta familiar, ¿pero quien lo llevaba?)"

"(Un momento… ha dicho un ángel… Yo conocí uno, no me dijo su nombre… Pero si. Llevaba un pañuelo similar y de ese color… ¿Pero podrá ser la misma persona?... Pero ahora que lo pienso, si es un ángel entonces ella esta muerta… Será mejor no decir nada.)"

"Cloud… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"

"No, no lo haré… habéis sido muy amables conmigo, después de intentar mataros… Pero no puedo acompañaros…"

"Entonces partirás tu solo."

"Si, así es."

"Entonces toma, cojéela."

_Ryoga le tiro la espada Ragnarok para que Cloud la cogiera, este la cogio… Pero le miro sorprendido…_

"¿Ryoga?"

"Ryoga… ¿Por qué le das la espada?… Esa espada es una leyenda."

"Por que yo no la necesito… Y yo le rompí la suya."

_Cloud cerró los ojos, y finalmente le agradeció el gesto a Ryoga…_

"Gracias Ryoga… Eres un buen hombre… Espero que la encuentres."

"Yo también espero que encuentres a tu luz, Cloud."

"Adiós."

_Dijo el mercenario, tras comenzar a caminar lentamente, marchándose del lugar…_

"Vaya hombre… Que frió, pero no era mala persona."

Dijo Shampoo…

"Cierto."

_Respondió Akane…_

"Nos parecemos bastante."

_Dijo Ryoga…_

"Pero tu eres mejor que el."

_Dijo Akane con una sonrisita._

"…"

"Ya hablo la niña enamoradiza."

_Dijo Shampoo en un tono de burla…._

"Serás…"

_Akane empezó a perseguir a una Shampoo divertida… Ryoga suspiro y camino lentamente, junto a Moouse…_

"Ryoga… Eres muy fuerte."

"Tu también lo serás Moouse, algún día serás igual o mas fuerte que yo."

"Jajaja, No creo Ryoga…"

"Solo ten confianza y seguridad en ti mismo."

_Varias horas después…  
_  
_Ya era de noche, los tres se habían instalado en una habitación de un hotel, en la isla…_

_Ryoga estaba mirando a una ventana, Moouse dormía en una cama, Shampoo estaba sentado en la cama, cerca de Moouse, mientras le acariciaba el pelo al niño, y Akane miraba a Ryoga, ella estaba sentada en una silla, cerca de Ryoga… Y fue la primera en hablar…_

"Ryoga… Por favor, cuéntanos toda la verdad."

"…"

"Tu no estas aquí, por nosotras… Para ayudarnos a destruir a las sombras… Solo te interesa encontrar a esa tal Ukyo… El resto te da igual…. ¿No es así?"

"Esta bien, os contare la verdad… Pero va a ser una historia muy larga."

"No tenemos prisa."

"Esta bien, pero aunque os parezca increíble la historia… No me interrumpáis, después podréis hacer las preguntas… ¿Vale?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo."

_Ryoga se giro, apoyado en la ventana empezó a contarles su historia…_

"Para empezar… Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, y tengo 26 años… Aunque parece que no hace ni un año, que nos conocemos… Realmente nos conocemos desde hace más de 10 años… El mundo que conocéis, no es el mismo mundo que yo conocía… Veréis es un poco complicado de entender, pero os lo explicare… Hace mas de diez años, no se exactamente cuando, al menos 12 años… Yo os conocí, a las dos, por que vosotras jugasteis un papel importante en mi vida… Yo conocí cuando era un niño, a un chico llamado Ranma Saotome, el era mi mejor amigo, pero fue mi mayor rival, el y yo rivalizáramos… por una mujer, una mujer que ambos amábamos… "

"¿Quién era esa mujer?"

_Pregunto Akane, curiosa…_

"Eras tu Akane."

"¿YOO?"

"Si, y no me interrumpas por favor."

"Si cuando nos conocimos, ambos teníamos 16 años… Ranma también tenía esa edad… Ranma era tu prometido, el también era un artista marcial, por aquel tiempo, era mejor que yo, aunque rivalizábamos siempre, nunca pude vencerle… Bueno vayamos por partes, el me gano en casi todas las peleas, pero me gano en la mas importante, que era en la pelea por tu amor… En realidad, siempre combatíamos por ti, pero tu te enamoraste de el, el vivía contigo en el Dojo Tendo, junto a su padre, tu padre y sus hermanas, y aunque tardasteis mas de dos años en confesaros vuestro amor, al final lo hicisteis… Fue extraño, por que era mas que un triangulo amoroso, era un lió muy extraño… El te trataba mal, siempre os peleabais, pero os amabais en secreto, yo en cambio te amaba igual que el, y te trataba como una princesa, pero nunca supiste verlo… Llego el día, que finalmente, yo me declare… Aunque yo peque igual que Ranma, en tardar mas de dos años en confesarte mi amor… Finalmente lo logre un día…"

_Akane estaba roja de vergüenza, y le costaba mirar a Ryoga, pero estaba callada… Ryoga que estaba un poco rojo, volvió a mirar a la ventana, dándoles la espalda, pero siguió hablando…_

"Fue un día lluvioso, un día triste… Uno de los mas tristes de mi vida, me costo declararme, pero lo hice, te sorprendió, jamás te esperaste una cosa así, pero tus palabras me hicieron daño, pero a la vez, me aliviaron… Por que pensé, que después de ello… Seria el fin, pero no lo fue… Aunque lo pase muy mal, tuve una persona que me consoló, ella era Ukyo… Siempre sentí algo por ella, pero hasta que no la perdí, no lo supe con exactitud… Ella era una amiga de la infancia, de Ranma, y como no… Estaba enamorada de el también, ambas erais rivales, pero también erais amigas, era la misma relación que Ranma y yo…"

"Perdona Ryoga, ¿y yo que papel jugaba en tu historia?"

"Tu Shampoo… Conociste a Ranma, antes de que el conociera a Akane… El llego a tu aldea, y estabas disputando un torneo de lucha, por la supremacía de las amazonas, tu ganaste, pero el premio del torneo… El se lo comió, y tú le desafiaste, pero perdiste Y claro, por tu tradición, le fuiste a buscar a Japón, allí nos conociste al resto, te enamoraste de Ranma, pero también te enamoraste de otra persona…Pero no recuerdo su nombre, pero esa persona murió…

"El día que me declare a Akane, ella me rechazo, y yo huí de Nerima, al día siguiente Ranma se declaro a ella, y ambos por fin, aceptaron ese amor que se tenían… Pero después de eso, ese mismo día, un tipo me enseño imágenes de mi pasado, de mi presente por aquel entonces, y del futuro, y en se veía a Ukyo muerta, por que se había suicidado por el amor que sentía por Ranma… Me dio la oportunidad de evitarlo, pero todo fue una mentira, me aseguro que si rompía un cristal especial, lo evitaría, pero en realidad, lo que provoque fue que el mundo cayera en la Oscuridad… Pase los cuatro peores años de mi vida, por que caí en la Oscuridad… Junto a Ranma, el cayo también, después escape, luche con todas mis fuerzas, rescate a Ranma… Y Volvimos a encontrarnos, Akane tenía un hijo de Ranma, fruto de aquella noche, que se profesaron su amor… Shampoo después de reencontrarme contigo, te uniste a mi causa, y te enamoraste de mí, pero yo seguía amando a Akane, hasta el día de la boda, y tras unas series de circunstancias que ocurrieron, y me enamore de Ukyo… Ella también se enamoro de mi…"

"Pero no pudimos correspondernos nuestro amor, ya que yo, debido a mi indecisión huí, durante un tiempo, abandonándoos a todos vosotros, después cuando regrese Ukyo, bueno las tres fuisteis secuestradas, Ranma se suponía que debía protegeros, pero el no pudo… Intentemos rescataros, pero tras una larga lucha, finalmente solo pudimos salvar a Akane…"

"¿Y que paso con nosotras?"

"Moristeis, no pude salvaros."

"PERO ENTONCES… ¿Por que estamos aquí?"

"Por que en el momento que yo destruí a ese demonio, el logro realizar un extraño fenómeno, denominado la Compresión del Tiempo… Pasado, Presente y Futuro se unieron en una época, el mundo se desequilibrio, por eso ocurrió un efecto extraño, que se desencadeno en las personas…"

"¿Y que ocurrió?"

"Algunas personas rejuvenecieron, otras envejecieron, otras desaparecieron, y otras volvieron a la vida."

"¿Es una broma?"

"No, no lo es… Por ejemplo: Akane tu y Shampoo, tendríais que tener mi misma edad… Pero mírate, ahora tienes quince años, y tu Shampoo tienes mas de treinta, tendrías que tener varios años menos exactamente veintiséis."

"Es increíble"

_Decía una Akane, muy sorprendida…_

"Akane, te sorprendería mas saber… Que tu hermana pequeña Kasumi, en realidad, era tu hermana mayor, ella tenia tres años mas que nosotros."

"¿Qué?"

"Y también, tenias una hermana mediana, que ella tenia un año mas que nosotros, su nombre era Nabiki… Por eso, cuando nos conocimos aquí, en este tiempo, te pregunte… Si tenías mas hermanas… Por que desconocía el efecto de la Compresión del Tiempo, pero ahora lo e comprendido."

"Eso significa, que yo era la hermana pequeña de las Tendo."

"En efecto."

"Ryoga… ¿Por qué permitiste que eso ocurriera?... No podías haberlo evitado."

"No pude, pero me alegro que ocurriera, y discúlpame Akane… Tú ya eras feliz, tenías a Ranma… Pero yo perdí lo que mas amaba, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, por volverla a ver viva…"

"La busco, por que alguien, alguien de confianza, me dijo que ella seguía viva."

"La prueba mas concluyente, es que tanto Shampoo, Moouse y Kasumi, están vivos."

"¿Moouse?"

"¿Mi hermana?"

_Preguntaron la amazona y Akane al unísono…_

"Si, el…El era amigo nuestro, tenia nuestra misma edad, pero la compresión del Tiempo, le ha vuelto un niño… El murió protegiéndote Shampoo de cuando el mundo cayó en la Oscuridad… Y Kasumi murió en la mismas circunstancias, yo fui el culpable de provocarlo, y desde entonces cargo con sus muertes… Aunque ahora estén vivos nuevamente."

"Debes saber Akane… Que tú hermana, fue como una madre, para mí y para Ranma, y para vosotras… Os quería como si fuera vuestra madre, no conocí persona más bondadosa y justa que ella… Era un ángel."

"Si me preguntarais, por que ha ocurrido de ese modo, no os sabría explicar por que..."

"Por cierto, las sombras, aparecieron en este mundo, después de la Compresión, por lo que pienso, que ellas vienen del Futuro."

"Es increíble."

"Pero os juro, que esta historia es cierta."

"Ahora mi meta es encontrar a Ukyo, y encontrar a Ranma… Ellos cuando les encontremos, estaremos juntos nuevamente… Todos… Ese es mi gran sueño."

"Entonces, la persona que me enamore, pero murió… Fue Moouse… ¿no es así?"

"Así es."

"¿Y POR QUE NO NOS HAS CONTADO ESTO ANTES?"

"Lo siento, pero no supe, como os tomaríais la historia, ahora os lo cuento, por que es una carga demasiado pesada para mi... No os pido que me llevéis una parte de esta, pero si que me dejéis liberarme un poco, descansar un poco."

"Vosotras sois la que tenéis que creer, si es cierta o no."

"Ryoga… Yo te creo."

_Dijo Akane… Y Shampoo afirmo con la cabeza…_

"Yo también, se que no mientes."

"Gracias chicas, se que soy culpable de muchas cosas, pero os prometo… Que luchare, por hacer un mundo mejor, para vosotras."

"Gracias Ryoga a ti."

_Ambas mujeres abrazaron a Ryoga… Akane con lagrimas en los ojos… Pero el chico se separo enseguida, estaba colorado… _

"Bueno, por que no dormimos un poco."

"Dormir vosotras en la cama, yo dormiré en la otra habitación."

"Bueno."

_Finalmente Ryoga, salio del cuarto…_

Tras unos minutos, Ryoga no podía dormir, y se quedo mirando la ventana, de su habitación… Estaba de pie, sintió un escalofrió, un pinchazo en su cicatriz, en su rostro, esa cicatriz que tenia marcada, le dolía…

"Ukyo… ¿Dónde estas?"

_De repente Ryoga sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación… El chico se giro sorprendido por un momento, miro hacia la figura, por un segundo, le pareció que era Ukyo, pero era Akane… _

"Akane… Me has asustado."

"Pensabas en ella… ¿No?"

"Si, así es."

"Ryoga… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo, un rato?"

"Bueno, pero deberías dormir."

_La chica se acerco hacia Ryoga, y se coloco a su lado…_

"No puedo dormir… Me he emocionado con tu historia."

"Akane"

"Ryoga… Déjame hablar por favor… Me he emocionado, aunque desde el momento que te conocí, yo sentí, que eras alguien muy especial, y mira no me confundí."

Finalmente Akane miro a Ryoga, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

"Ryoga… Yo, yo quiero ser la primera, quiero que sea tuyo el primero."

_En ese instante Akane, beso los labios de Ryoga…Ryoga parecía sorprendido, no reacciono, hasta que dos segundos después, por un momento correspondió al beso de la joven… Pero enseguida le vino el rostro de Ukyo a su mente, en un fugaz recuerdo, y se aparto asustado…_

"Akane… Yo."_  
_  
**CONTINUARA…**


	8. El reencuentro

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 8: El reencuentro**

"Akane… Yo."

_Ryoga miraba a Akane triste… Ella entendió el significado de esa mirada…_

"Lo siento, Ryoga… Perdóname."

"Por favor, Akane… No puedo hacerlo."

_Ryoga se marcho, sin decir nada más… Akane se quedo mirando la ventana, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar en silencio…_

Al día siguiente…

Ryoga fue a despertar a Shampoo, a Moouse por ultimo a Akane, aunque se llevo una sorpresa, ya que Akane, se había levantado temprano, desayunaron juntos los cuatro, y aunque Ryoga se sentía un poco incomodo, ante la mirada de Akane, intento disimular, Shampoo no se dio cuenta de nada, al igual que Moouse…

_Varias horas después, todos partían, Moouse decidió acompañarles en su viaje, Shampoo acepto su compañía, y quedo que lo cuidaría como un hijo o un hermanito pequeño… Ryoga acepto al igual que Akane que el niño fuera con ellos._

"¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?"

_Pregunto Shampoo… Y Ryoga la respondió…_

"Vayamos a la aldea o pueblo mas cercano."

"Bueno"

_Finalmente afirmo Akane, resignada… Cuando de repente, tenían frente a ellos un enorme puente…  
_  
" ¿Qué es esto?"

"Es el único puente que atraviesa esta zona, cuidado no es muy estable…"__

De repente aparecieron un gran número de sombras, y les rodearon…

"Maldición… Ahora no."

_Dijo Shampoo protegiendo a Moouse, y Ryoga se quedo protegiendo a Akane…_

"AHORA"

_Grito Ryoga, y el y la amazona empezaron a luchar contra todas las sombras, están desaparecían rápido… Akane protegía mientras a Moouse, pero una de las sombras, en vez de atacar a Ryoga y Shampoo, les ataco a ellos…_

_Ella intento defenderse, y cubrir a Moouse pero recibió un golpe de la sombra… Esta fue a atacar nuevamente, pero Ryoga se interpuso, y la destruyo, pero antes de morir, la Sombra, logro golpear la base del puente, este cedió un poco, al ser un puente viejo, este se tambaleo… Ryoga lo sintió, y con un esfuerzo ágil y rápido, logro empujar a Akane, quien sujetaba a Moouse, hacia fuera del puente, pero el puente no resistió mas, y este cedió, quedando Ryoga colgado a uno de los extremos del puente…_

"RYOGAA"__

Grito Akane, e intento auxiliar a su amigo…

Shampoo logro saltar y salir del puente junto a las sombras, con las que peleaba, pero se percato al oír el grito de la chica, y vio como Ryoga, colgaba del puente… Ella en un esfuerzo tremendo, logro destruir a todas las sombras que quedaban en pie, en escasos segundos aun luchando sola, e intento correr hacia su amigo… Pero este temblaba. 

"RYOGA… Espera que te ayudo"

"No, Shampoo… No os acerquéis, no podéis hacer nada por mi."

_Shampoo sabia que era cierto, no podían llegar ni ella ni Akane, hacia el…_

_Akane empezó a llorar, y Shampoo llena de furia, lo intento de nuevo, intento agarrar el brazo del chico, pero le era imposible…_

"Shampoo, Akane… Escuchadme, no os preocupéis por mí... Se cuidarme, no me pasara nada, me soltare y caeré al vació… Estaré bien."

"Ryoga"

"¿Esta mi espada ahí?"

Shampoo echo un vistazo, y la vio…

"Bien, cojéela rápido."

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"No puedo aguantar mucho mas tiempo colgando así de esta manera, así que me voy a soltar… Pero quiero mi espada."

_Shampoo cogio la espada de Ryoga… _

"Cuando te lo diga, lánzala al vació."

"Yo saltare y la cogere en el aire… Me dejare arrastrar por la corriente, y esta me arrastrara a algún lugar seguro, nos encontraremos en el pueblo mas cercano."

"Esta bien."

Ryoga miro por un segundo más a Akane…

"Cuidados y no os preocupéis por mi… AHORA ARROJALA."

_Shampoo tiro la espada, y Ryoga instantáneamente soltó el puente colgando… Impulsándose un poco, logro caer con estilo, y logro agarrar la espada, con una mano, intento tensar su cuerpo, para caer bien a agua, pero le fue imposible… Y finalmente se estrello contra el agua… Enseguida desapareció de los ojos de Akane y Shampoo… Estas intentaron seguir la corriente del rió… Pero les seria muy difícil seguir al chico…_

Mientras varios metros hacia abajo, Ryoga había caído hacia se había hecho un poco de daño, en el estomago, pero no había soltado su espada… Ryoga aun la sujetaba, e intentaba nadar, pero le era imposible… Finalmente llego hasta una cascada, donde nuevamente cayo al vació por esta… con un solo grito…

"UUUUAAHHHHHH"

_Shampoo y Akane, le habían perdido completamente de vista…_

_Ambas mujeres quedaron desfallecidas en el suelo, Moouse miraba triste hacia la cascada y se puso a llorar abrazando a Shampoo…_

_Varias horas después…_

_Un chico abría lentamente sus ojos…_

"Ay mi cabeza."

_Ryoga había despertado, tras varias horas, desde esa caída… Se encontraba en una playa, al parecer esta estaba transitada…_

" ¿Dónde estoy?"

_Se preguntaba el chico… Finalmente salio del agua, y tras unos segundos, recordó todo…_

" (Bien, al menos ya paso… Ahora debería encontrar a Akane y los otros.)"

_Ryoga sintió que todo el mundo le miraba, pero no le dio importancia… Sentía toda su ropa estaba mojada, así que se quito las prendas de la parte de arriba, que eran las que le molestaban realmente, quedándose a pecho descubierto… Mientras con una mano llevaba su ropa mojada, y con la otra su espada…_

El chico empezó a caminar lentamente… Sintió un conocido olor, y instantáneamente su estomago rugió hambriento, siguió el rastro de dicho olor…

Pero casi apenas podía levantar su vista, le dolía el estomago, pensó que quizás se había golpeado con la caída…

"Señor, señor… ¿Desea un Oknomiyaki?"

_Dijo una voz joven y dulce voz, pero a Ryoga la pareció muy familiar, incluso logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos…_

(Esa voz... No, no puede ser…)__

Ryoga miro hacia su espalda, y vio un puesto de Okonomiyakis, pero frente suya, estaba ella, esa mujer, que era lo mas importante para el, esa persona que había buscado durante tanto tiempo…

_Tenia frente suya a Ukyo…_

Ryoga parpadeo un par de veces, había quedado en estado de shock…

" ¿Ukyo?"

_Susurro el en bajito, por sus ojos empezaron a caer unas pocas lagrimas…_

_La chica se percato de que el tipo que tenia frente suya, había tenido una reacción muy extraña… y un poco asustada y confundida… le pregunto…_

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?"__

Ryoga intento disimular sus lágrimas… y afirmo con la cabeza…

"¿Puedes servirme un okonomiyaki, por favor."

"Claro."

_Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y se dispuso a prepararlo, Ryoga no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… Ella lucia muy joven, tendría 15 o 16 años, estaba exactamente igual, igual al día que la conoció, ella seguía luciendo su largo cabello castaño lo llevaba bastante suelto, un poco recogido con su clásico pañuelo blanco, y en vez de llevar su clásico uniforme de cocinera, llevaba un precioso uniforme de verano… Que le daba el encanto femenino, que su habitual uniforme no le daba… Sus ojos azules eran igual de hermosos… No habían cambiado nada…_

_Ryoga sintió una punzada en su corazón…_

"(Por fin, Por fin… Es ella… Esta hermosa, ahora luce muy joven… Pero esta viva.)"__

"Aquí tiene su okonomiyaki."__

"Gracias."

"Por cierto señor, disculpe mi intromisión, pero es la primera vez que le veo… ¿Cómo se llama?"__

"Mi, mi nombre es Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki… Y por favor no me llames señor, llámame Ryoga."

Dijo Ryoga, esto ultimo casi susurrándolo…

"Ah, discúlpame… Mi nombre es Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji."

"Un nombre muy bonito."

_Dijo el, ella solo sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero le agradeció las palabras…_

Ryoga empezó a comer, y ninguno hablaba, un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar…  
Ryoga deseaba decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas había una, una que desebada decirla, su corazón la gritaba por dentro, pero tenía miedo, y su cerebro le impedía hacerlo, ella no le reconocía… O eso parecía… Eso le asustaba, le impedía hablar… Por miedo a que ella lo rechazara o peor aun, lo odiara para siempre… Y Finalmente ella decidió romper el silencio…

"Ryoga… ¿Practicas algún arte marcial?"

"Si."

"¿Cuál?"

"El estilo de lucha libre… y lucha con espada."

"Ah, por eso llevas esa espada… Es enorme, jamás había visto una espada así."

"…"

"¿Te molestan mis preguntas?"

"No, no… Solo que estoy un poco tenso."

_La chica sonrió divertida… Normalmente ella no hablaba con sus clientes demasiado, pero este cliente, le causo una buena impresión… Desde un principio, lo sintió… Y por eso decido hablar con el…_

"_Relájate hombre."_

_Ukyo le toco el rostro del chico, y le hizo una pequeña caricia, Ryoga sintió un pinchazo fuerte, al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica, sintió el deseo de sujetarla y besarla, pero no podía hacerlo… Sin darse cuenta, el chico, coloco su mano, encima de la mano de esta, y ambos se ruborizaron… Pero a Ryoga, le traiciono sus sentimientos, y se le escapo un susurro…_

"Te quiero"__

" ¿Eh?... Dijiste algo."

"Eh, no, no dije nada."

Dijo Ryoga mirando al suelo, era incapaz de mirarla a la cara… Finalmente Ukyo soltó el rostro de Ryoga, y este soltó su mano…

" ¿Cuánto te debo del Okonomiyaki?"

"No me debes nada, regalo de la casa."

"Eres muy amable, pero por favor, acéptalo."

_Ryoga le ofreció un par de billetes… Pero ella se empeño en rechazarlo… Ryoga recordó, que cuando ella se ponía cabezota, era imposible…_

"Entonces… Dame otro, por favor... Y este sóbramelo."

"Bueno."

_Ukyo le preparo otro Okonomiyaki… Ryoga le dio un billete… Ella se lo agradeció…_

"Ukyo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis… ¿Y tu?"

"Yo, yo tengo veintiséis."

"Vaya Vaya… Buenos días, querida."

_Ukyo sintió un escalofrió, al oír esa voz…_

"Por favor, Shaithi vete, no quiero discutir."

"¿Qué pasa?... Acabo de llegar ¿y ya me estas echando?"__

Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, no era mucho más mayor que ella, pero se notaba que la chica estaba nerviosa… Cuando se le abrazo, y empezó a sobarla…

"_Vamos cariño, alégrame un poco el día."_

_Ella intento apartarse, pero no podía… Cuando de repente… El filo de una espada estaba en el cuello de ese tipo…_

"Atrévete a tocarla de nuevo. y te matare."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono severo… El tipo la soltó… y lo miro con una sonrisa…_

"Vaya, vaya que tenemos ¿un héroe?"

_Detrás de Ryoga aparecieron tres tipos armados con varias armas…_

"No, Ryoga, por favor, déjale en paz."

"Escúchame bien, desgraciado… MARCHATE ahora mismo y, no te atrevas a tocar a Ukyo de nuevo, por que entonces… te matare."

"¿Ah si?"

El tipo le toco de nuevo un pecho a la chica…

"Vamos la he tocad."

_Ryoga sin pensarlo, le embistió con la espada… rajándole el pecho… Este cayo al suelo, la sangre salto, Ukyo grito asustada…_

_Cuando los otros tres tipos se lanzaron a por Ryoga… Este con un rápido movimiento, los tumbo a los tres… dejándolos inconscientes…_

_Cuando entonces…_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

_Grito Ukyo… El tipo de antes, la amenazaba con un cuchillo en su garganta… Ukyo solo temblaba…_

"VAMOS CABRON… Suelta la espada."

"Maldición."

_Ryoga soltó la espada… El tipo empezaba a quejarse por el dolor, Ryoga sintió eso… Y aprovecho para golpearlo… Aun sujetando a Ukyo… Logro golpearle en la cara… Ukyo iba a caer al suelo, pero Ryoga la agarro con un brazo… El tipo cayo, seguidamente Ryoga soltó a Ukyo… y se lanzo a golpear en el suelo al tipo…_

Este solo gritaba, mientras Ryoga lo golpeaba brutalmente… Ukyo… Intento detener a Ryoga, gritándole…

"_DETENTE… VAS A MATARLO."_

_Pero se percato de que los ojos de Ryoga, ardían de pura ira y odio…_

_Cuando unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de la chica, Ryoga lo sintió y se detuvo en seco, con su brazo sujetaba a ese hombre, prácticamente medio muerto, su cara se había quedado demacrada ante la paliza de Ryoga… No respiraba, y Ryoga aun tenía levantado su otro puño a punto de darle su último golpe…_

"Ryoga... Ya basta, no lo mates."

Ryoga lo soltó… y la chica lo miro asustada, el la miro triste…

"Lo siento, yo, yo solo quería protegerte."

"Gracias Ryoga."

_La chica lo abrazo… Ryoga la correspondió, pero el abrazo duro unos segundos, enseguida se soltaron… y seguidamente la chica cerro su puestecillo y se marcho, Ryoga la acompaño a petición suya, ella acepto…_

_Ryoga cargo a su espalda al tipo, que casi había matado, y con la otra llevaba su enorme espada y sus camisetas… _

_Ambos se sentaron en unas rocas… Cerca de la Playa, ya estaba atardeciendo…_

Ryoga se puso su camiseta y su camisa, ya secas… Y Ukyo se sentó al lado de el, y se quedo mirándolo un rato… Ryoga se sintió un poco intimidado…

"¿Por qué me has protegido de ese modo?"  
_  
Ryoga se dio la vuelta, dándola la espalda de pie, mirando hacia el mar… Y respondió un poco nervioso._

"Por que si, por que no era justo que ese desgraciado se aprovechara de ti."__

"Pero, pero has estado a punto de matarlo… Por dios."

"No podía permitir que te hiciera daño, perdí los papeles."

"¿Con todas las chicas actúas igual?"

_Ryoga se sintió avergonzado y molesto, por esa ultima pregunta y se giro a responderla…_

"Nooo, no te das cuenta….Que podías estar muerta."

"Bueno, de todas maneras, jamás sabré como recompensarte por esto… Ese tipo, llevaba meses haciéndome daño."

Ryoga lo levanto…

"Pero este desgraciado, ya no volverá a molestarte a ti."

"Solo espero que no vuelva nunca ni a molestarme a mi, ni a ninguna otra mujer."

"No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ello."

_Dijo Ryoga, con una pequeña sonrisa…_

Ryoga le vació todo los bolsillos…

"_¿Llego a quitarte dinero?"_

"_Alguna vez."_

"Bueno, pues te vas a quedar con todo lo que tiene…Incluida su casa y todas sus pertenencias."

"¿NO IRAS A MATARLO?"

"Nooo, voy hacer algo mejor."

"¿El que?"

"Ahora veras."

_Ryoga finalmente cogio al tipo del cuello, y le toco un punto de la cabeza… y se oyó un pequeño crujido, pero enseguida soltó al hombre…_

"¿Qué, que le has hecho?"

"Hacerle entrar en un coma profundo, si es fuerte despertara algún día."

"¿En serio?"

"Si… Cuando el despierte, no recordara nada."

"Eso es monstruoso..."

Ryoga lo dejo caer al suelo… Ukyo lo regaño nuevamente…

"Te has pasado… ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con la vida de una persona?"

"Lo merecía… Era indigno de merecer una vida normal."

"Ese hombre no era una persona buena, pero tu ¿quien te crees que eres para juzgar las vidas de los demás… y destruirlas?.."

"Solo he hecho lo correcto."

"¿LO CORRECTO?...UAH"

_La chica se tropezó y Ryoga intento agarrarla para evitar que se cayera, y se golpeara con alguna roca, pero el también se cayo, solo pudo abrazarla, para evitar que ella se lastimara…_

_Los dos cayeron al suelo, en la arena de la playa… Ukyo cayó encima de Ryoga… Ambos se miraron… Finalmente Ryoga sentía a la chica, estaba encima suya, su cuerpo temblaba, el de ella también, podía sentir su respiración… y finalmente Ryoga no pudo mas…_"Te quiero" _Dijo el y la beso en los labios…Cuando en ese instante…_

"¿RYOGA?"

"¿Akane?"  
_   
_** CONTINUARA…**


	9. Derrotado

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 9: Derrotado**

"¿RYOGA?"

_Ryoga se sorprendió al oír la voz, y se separo de los labios de Ukyo… Miro hacia donde la voz le había llamado…_

"¿Akane?"__

Cuando por un segundo, volvió a mirar a Ukyo, esta tenia una expresión extraña, pero al contacto de los ojos con el chico, su expresión cambio nuevamente, a una llena de furia... y con toda su fuerza y rabia, gritando abofeteo una sola vez a Ryoga…

"NO ME TOQUES"__

Ryoga quedo estupefacto, no podía moverse, Ukyo se aparto bruscamente de Ryoga… y le grito algo que el chico jamás olvidaría…

"Creía que eras una buena persona, pero me equivoque… TE ODIO"__

La mente de Ryoga quedo en blanco, Ukyo huyo llorando a toda velocidad, Ryoga quedo en el suelo de rodillas… Todavía en estado de shock…

"¿Ryoga?"

_Akane se acerco a el, y ella lo abrazo por los hombros, pero el chico no reaccionaba…_

"Yo, yo, yo la tenia delante… y lo he estropeado todo… ella me odia."

"HE SIDO UN ESTUPIDO"

_Grito Ryoga apartándose de Akane, esta le miraba asustada…_

"¿Ryoga?"

"¡¡¡RYOGA!"

_Llamo Shampoo con un grito…_

"Calmate."

_Ryoga miro a las dos mujeres y al niño…_

"Ella no me recuerda, ella no me quiere… Yo solo quería hacerla feliz, pero ahora lo he arruinado todo… Todo se ha ido a la mierda… Por mis sentimientos…ME ODIO."

"¿Ryoga?"

"Dejadme solo"

"Vamonos Akane."

"Pero… Y Ryoga"

"Déjale solo… El lo quiere así."

_Ambas mujeres se fueron del lugar, aun mirando a Ryoga… Este se quedo sentado ahí, mirando al mar, aun con lagrimas en los ojos…_

Varios minutos después…

_Ryoga se encontraba caminando por un oscuro paraje, no había nada, solo oscuridad… El continuo caminando, hasta llegar a un foco de luz, tras una pequeña luz, vio un lugar que hace años que no veía, pero le resultaba familiar…_

" ¿La escuela Furinkan?"__

De repente empezó a oír murmullos, y enseguida a ver a un gran número de personas, entre ellas vio a Ranma… Cuando lucia joven con sus 16 años, luciendo su trenza, estaba peleando contra alguien… Cuando una voz conocida lo llamo la atención…

"He observado impasible, pero no aguanto mas que se banalice una promesa de matrimonio."

"TE VOY A FREIR"

"Esa voz es la de Ukyo."

_Ryoga contempló la figura que le hablaba y tenia frente, era Ukyo… Lucia como la vez, que la conoció, esa fueron las primeras palabras que tuvo la chica con el… Por un momento pensó…_

"Que extraña forma de conocernos... Es irónico."

_Enseguida el escenario cambio… Ahora estaba en el Ucchan… Y estaba en una mesa sentado junto a Ukyo, ambos se estaban besando… _

"¿Mi primer beso?"

"Ella fue la primera."

_La imagen volvió a cambiar…_

_Ahora estaba en el Infierno… Vio a Ukyo muerta… Cuando esta le protegió sacrificándose por el… y le decía…_

"Te quiero"

_Antes de morir ella…_

"Lo siento, Ukyo… Yo te falle…"__

Ahora la escena cambiaba, se encontraba en las rocas, cerca de la playa… y de repente sentía un golpe en su rostro…

"TE ODIO"

" ¿Yo, Yo… lo siento…"

_La escena volvía a cambiar…_

Se veía un lugar oscuro y vació nuevamente… Estaba solo otra vez el chico, el siempre había estado solo, de algún modo… En lo mas profundo se su corazo, estaba solo… Y de repente vio una figura oscura encapuchada con una túnica negra sonriendo, sonriendo llena de maldad…Ryoga sintió un escalofrió al ver esa sonrisa… La tenia frente suya, cuando de repente la figura se saco su capucha… Y era imposible…

" ¿UKYO?"

De repente la imagen cambiaba de nuevo… Y se veía una ciudad devastada, totalmente destruida… Ardiendo en llamas, se oían gritos de dolor y sufrimiento…

Entonces Ryoga, vio de nuevo la sonrisa de la chica, era siniestra y terrorífica, llena de maldad…

_Y en ese instante, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza…_

"AAAYYY"

"¿Ukyo?"

_Ryoga abrió los ojos, y estaba sentado en la rocas, donde se sentó a meditar, hace ya unas pocas horas…_

" ¿Qué era esto?... ¿Una pesadilla?"

"¿Qué DEMONIOS ERA?... Era muy real, era monstruoso… NOOO, UKYO."

_Ryoga corrió apresuradamente, hacia la playa… Vio que su puesto ya no estaba…_

_Ryoga decidió buscarla… Se pateo el solo toda la ciudad, pero no la encontró… No encontró a la chica… Hasta que se canso, y finalmente volvió a la playa…_

Allí estaban Shampoo, Akane y Moouse…

Ryoga los miraba solo con seriedad y tristeza…

"Ryoga… ¿Estas bien?"

_Pregunto Akane… Ryoga no respondió…_

"Ryoga… Escúchame… Se que quieres a esa chica, pero dala tiempo"

_Dijo Shampoo…_

"No, no lo entendéis… Ninguno lo entiende… Esto es el fin, la he perdido para siempre."

"No Ryoga, esto no es el fin… Tu me enseñaste, que no debías rendirte ante las dificultades."__

Decía Akane… En un tono muy serio y firme…

"…"

"Ryoga… Tenemos una misión, un trabajo que cumplir… Tenemos que salvar al mundo… DESTRUIR A LAS SOMBRAS… Tu mismo lo dijiste."

"Tenemos que volver a traer la luz al mundo."

_Dijo Shampoo en un tono serio y severo…_

"Lo siento, yo he fallado… Ya no queda nada de luz, en mi corazón, ni en mi alma…"

"Solo me queda una cosa por hacer…"

"¿Qué?"

"Encontrar a Ukyo… y disculpadme con ella, y después…"

"¿Ryoga?"

"Lo siento Chicas, lo siento Moouse… De veras lo siento… Shampoo, lo siento Akane, os he fallado… Perdonarme… Adiós."

_Ryoga salio corriendo del lugar, pegando enormes saltos, en pocos segundos, desapareció del lugar…_

"¡¡¡RYOGA!"

_Grito Akane, con lágrimas en los ojos… Y se dispuso a correr tras el… pero una mano, la detuvo…_

"Es inútil Akane, es inútil."

"Pero Shampoo… ¿No lo has visto, esta totalmente destrozado."

"Si Akane, ya lo se… Pero es su decisión, y debemos respetarla…"

"Ryoga ha abandonado su luz."

"Nosotros tenemos que cumplir una meta… Un sueño… Destruir a las sombras… Volver a traer la luz al mundo."

"No os preocupéis… Yo os protegeré y luchare por el y por vosotros."

_Akane abrazo a Shampoo, esta la consoló, aun con el recuerdo de Ryoga en su mente… Shampoo derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas, que logro disimular de los ojos de Akane y Moouse…_

Moouse miraba con tristeza, hacia la dirección de Ryoga…

" (Ryoga…)"

_En otro lugar no muy lejano_

Una joven chica de no mas de 16 años, arrastraba su puesto, pesadamente, en sus ojos había tristeza…

" (El me beso, el me beso… Dijo que me quería, ¿Por qué?... Yo no le conocía de nada.)"

"Utchan"  
_  
Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, alguien la había llamado, de una forma especial… Ukyo miro sorprendida y asustada hacia donde procedía esa figura, y vio frente suya a una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra, no se le veía ningún rasgo de su rostro, la túnica cubría bien su cuerpo… _

" ¿Quién eres?"

_Dijo la chica asustada…_

"Tranquila, no temas Utchan… No voy hacerte ningún daño…"

_La figura se quito la capucha, y Ukyo finalmente pudo ver el rostro de la persona que tenia frente, era un hombre algo mayor que ella, ella quedo bastante sorprendida…_

"Mi nombre es…"

_Mientras en otro lugar…_****

_Ryoga caminaba lentamente, había salido de la ciudad… Estaba en medio de un bosque, el cielo estaba gris, como si fuera una tormenta… Ryoga deicidio seguir uno de los pocos caminos, que Ukyo podía haber seguido, si había abandonado la ciudad, cargando con su puestecillo…_

De repente unas sombras aparecieron en el lugar, y estas le atacaron, Ryoga desenfundo su espada, pero antes de que el ataque ocurriera… El sintió un trenemdo escalofrió…

Cuando todas las sombras desaparecieron de golpe…

Ryoga miro sorprendido, había una figura encapuchada con una túnica negra, en su mano derecha sujetaba una espada muy parecida a la de Ryoga, pero esta era negra totalmente…

"Ryoga."****

¿Quién eres?... Tu nos atacaste en el Torneo… ¿Quién eres?"

"¿No me reconoces?"

_La figura se quito la capucha…Observo su rostro, finalmente cuando se la aparto por completo… Ante el asombro de Ryoga…_

"No, no… No puede ser, tu, tu eres… RANMA"  
**  
**_El chico en cuestión, sonrió ligeramente…_

"Si, en efecto… Soy Ranma Saotome."

_Ranma ahora lucia, su pelo largo, pero ya no llevaba su clásica trenza, las cicatrices de su rostro, habían desaparecido… Y no lucia ni mucho mas viejo, ni mucho mas joven que antes..., ambos tendrían la misma edad, su pelo le caía por la espalda, negro y suelto, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y oscuridad, estaban vacíos, incluso su voz… No era la misma…_****

"Ranma… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nos atacaste?... ¿Tu invocaste a Cerbero?"

"Yo, no os ataque… Pero si es cierto, que invoque a ese bicho… Quería probarte."

"¿Probarme?"

"Si. Superaste la prueba…"

"¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?"

"Quería saber, si me serias de utilidad… Y comprobé que si."

"¿Y Akane?... ¿Y el resto?"

"Ellos son fuertes y buenos, pero no como tu, ninguno te llega a la altura del zapato."

"Ryoga, amigo… Ayúdame, únete a mí, y juntos lucharemos contra la Oscuridad… Los dos juntos, seremos invencibles."

"NOOO"

" ¿No?"

"No, Ranma, no me uniré a ti… Tus ojos me lo dicen… Tu no eres tu, la oscuridad te ha consumido…"

_Ryoga se puso en posición de combate con su espada…_

"Esta bien, como quieras."

_Ranma desenfundo su espada… Y se coloco en posición de combate..._

Ryoga fue el primero en atacar… Ranma bloqueo el ataque, y se lanzo el también al ataque, ambos oponentes luchaban con gran fuerza y velocidad, pero ninguno de los dos iban en serio, y ambos lo sabían…

Ryoga comprobaba que Ranma, era muy bueno, tras unos golpes, ambos empezaron a luchar en serio… Y sabían igualmente, que al mínimo fallo, seria el final… Ryoga le costaba igualarse a la extraordinaria habilidad de Ranma…

"Bien, ha llegado hora de poner fin a esta estupida pelea."

_Dijo Ranma… Y de repente, si que Ryoga fuera capaz de verlo…_

Ranma lo golpeo en el estomago, este cayo dolorido, cuando intento levantarse, Ryoga tenia en su cuello el filo de la espada de Ranma…

"Ahora escúchame…"

_Ryoga, sin dudarlo, un descuido que tuvo Ranma, se escapo y golpeo con una patada en el rostro de este, pero Ranma no cedió, y con un hábil movimiento, que ni Ryoga pudo ver, golpeo nuevamente a Ryoga… Este cayó al suelo nuevamente…_

"Ugh"

_Ryoga intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor era muy fuerte, y le impedía hacerlo…_

"Ryoga… Ahora escúchame seriamente."

"No, no puedes ganarme… Pero eso no es lo que me importa… Lo que importa es que te necesito… Para vencer la Oscuridad… Y yo ayudarte a ti, a encontrar a Utchan."

"¿Ukyo?"

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Confía en mi Ryoga… Confía en mi, yo te ayudare… únete a mi, y juntos lo lograremos."

"¿Uk, Ukyo?"

_Ryoga tras intentar levantarse, y gastar sus últimas fuerzas, perdió el sentido, quedándose inconsciente…_ _Ranma solo lo miraba con un rostro, inexpresivo_**…**

"Ryoga no te resistas, deja que la Oscuridad… Te consuma, deja que te convierta en alguien nuevo… Alguien infinitamente mas poderoso… Como hizo conmigo…"

_Finalmente Ranma sonrió ligeramente y se marcho, dejando en el suelo una mini espátula… Desapareciendo el, por un agujero negro…_  
**  
CONTINUARA…**


	10. Se acerca la Tormenta

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 10: Se acerca la Tormenta**

_6 meses después…_

Akane, Shampoo y Moouse habían regresado a la Aldea de las Amazonas… Shampoo era su nueva líder, ahora reinaba en su aldea, y lideraba un pequeño grupo de personas, que buscaban un objetivo… Salvar el mundo de la Oscuridad… Destruir a las sombras… Shampoo siempre había sido una excelente líder, entrenada por la gran maestra de Artes Marciales, la gran anciana Cologne… Anterior matriarca de su tribu, pero recién fallecida, hacia escasos dos meses que murió… La edad no la perdono… Sintió tristeza, pero supo disimularla…

Por su parte Akane, había hablado con su padre y su hermana pequeña… Un par de veces, por teléfono… Se sentía triste, dolida… Les echaba de menos, a ellos… su familia, pero había alguien más en su corazón… Un hombre mayor que ella, un hombre que ella amaba en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era un amor imposible… Pero ese hombre era un ídolo, un maestro, el hombre por el que Akane amaría eternamente… O así pensaba ella, su nombre era Ryoga Hibiki… Ella había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo, ahora era mucho más fuerte y veloz que antes, su pelo se lo había dejado crecer un poco, sus ojos lucían tristes… Ella ahora estaba sentada junto a Moouse, el pequeño niño, que se les unió en su aventura, ella se había encariñado con el, como lo hizo con Shampoo… los tres mantenían una fuerte relación de amistad, habían luchado juntos, en innumerables batallas contra pequeños grupos de sombras…

"Akane… Toma, esto es para ti."

"¿Para mi?"

_Moouse le entregaba a la chica, un pequeño colgante de madera en forma de estrella… Ella le sonrió, con una de sus clásicas dulces sonrisas, y le abrazo…_

"Gracias Moouse"

"Mi papa me enseño a hacerlo de pequeño, me ha llevado unos días… También le hice una a Shampoo… pero aun no se la entregado."

_El niño puso semblante triste… Akane lo miro…_

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ella siempre esta muy ocupada, no tiene tiempo, para estar con nosotros."

"Moouse… Ella es la líder de la aldea, tiene muchas obligaciones… Pero ella te quiere mucho, como yo."

"Yo también te quiero Akane."

_Akane volvió a abrazarlo, con ternura…_

Mientras en otro lugar… Muy lejos de allí…

Un hombre vagaba solo, sin rumbo fijo… Era un hombre fuerte, su musculatura se notaba, pero ese hombre había sufrido muchos cambios…Su aspecto había cambiado en estos seis meses, ahora lucia una expresión mas fría, sus ojos habían perdido nuevamente el brillo de la luz, se habían vuelto tristes y vacíos, su pelo había crecido aun mas, el ya lo tenia largo pero ahora este le caía por debajo de la espalda, negro y suelto, le caían mechones por la frente cubriendo parte de su rostro, le había crecido una ligera barba… Le daban un aspecto mas maduro… Sus ropas, las había cambiado, ahora lucia unas botas altas negras de cuero, con hebillas metálicas, unos pantalones negros, junto a una camiseta negra sin mangas sujetada por una cadena que era la que sujetaba su enorme espada, en su espalda… todo su cuerpo recubierto por una enorme túnica negra, que ocultaba su cuerpo, su aspecto… Y la así la gente, no le vería… Solo vería una persona sin sentimientos…

Tenía muchos motivos para hacer tal cosa… O al menos eso pensaba el…

Había atravesado momentos muy duros en su vida… El ya no consideraba su vida normal… Había vivido muchas aventuras, de todo tipo… Había conocido mucha gente, algunos fueron personas muy importantes, otros no tanto… Pero el siempre había sentido soledad… La soledad de un alma, sentía que su alma no estaba viva, sentía que ya no era humana… Aunque no siempre fue así… Un tiempo sintió que no estaba solo, que tenia alguien… Fue cuando tenia a la mujer que era amiga suya, desde hace tantos años… Cuando ella estaba cerca suya… Esa persona que el amaba… Ukyo Kuonji… El la perdió, para encontrarla por un momento, y volver a perderla… El destino era cruel…

"Te perdí, para encontrarte, y te encontré para perderte… Ahora estoy solo."

_Ryoga sentía que cada día que pasaba, su vida se apagaba mas y mas, a medida que perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a Ukyo, de un modo cambiaba poco a poco, el siempre fue una persona, agradable y tierna con sus amigos, siempre se preocupaba por ellos… Ahora los había abandonado, siempre había luchado por los inocentes, por la justicia, ahora no luchaba por nada… Había dejado de luchar contra las sombras, ahora no ayudaba a nadie… Se había vuelto frió y antisociable… Cada día parecía más un alma en pena… Pero el aun tenia un objetivo encontrar a Ukyo… Encontrarla, no importaba nada, el resto era insignificante para el… El tenía dos recuerdos de ella… Uno del pasado, y otro del presente… Era una mini espátula y un colgante, ambos de ella… _

_El se juro a si mismo, que no se detendría hasta devolvérselos… Y así sigue su camino…Alejandose y apartándose del resto del mundo… Adentrándose poco a poco en su propio mundo de Oscuridad…_

_Pero se interponía un obstáculo en su búsqueda… Ese obstáculo tenía un nombre y ese nombre era el de Ranma Saotome…_

_Ranma aquel que fue en tiempos de antaño, el mayor rival, incluso su mejor amigo… Aquel por el que lucho, por lo mas preciado… Aquel hombre que le brindo todo, ya que si no hubiera sido por el… Ryoga Hibiki hubiera llevado una vida normal… No hubiera conocido ni Akane, su primer amor, y a Ukyo su verdadero amor… Ni al resto de los que fueron sus amigos… Pero eso ya no importaba… El tenía claro, que Ranma había secuestrado a Ukyo… Y si se había atrevido a dañarla en lo más mínimo… Lo mataría aunque costara toda la eternidad cumplirlo…_

"Ranma… No permitiré que dañes a Ukyo… No lo permitiré… Os encontrare, la encontrare…"****

_Mientras en otro mundo… Un mundo, donde solo reinaba la Oscuridad…_****

_Dos figuras contemplaban una bola de cristal, una de ellas era un hombre alto, de largo pelo negro este le llegaba ya al a cintura…, su expresión era fría y dura… la otra era una figura mas bajita, era una mujer, de largos cabellos marrones, recogido en una coleta, su pelo caía muy largo, hasta casi la altura de su cintura, un poco mas corto que el de su compañero… A pesar de llevarlo recogido… Sus ojos se habían vueltos fríos, pero no tenia una mirada tan dura como la de su compañero… Ambos llevaban una túnica negra… La única diferencia, es que el hombre llevaba la capucha de dicha túnica puesta, ocultando su rostro… La mujer la llevaba echada hacia atrás…_

"Maestro."

"Ha llegado la hora… Por fin, consumare mi venganza… Me desharé de todos ellos…"

"Nerima esa ciudad clavada en mis recuerdos… Esa ciudad de mis pesadillas… Este será su final."__

"Maestro, ¿Desea que yo haga algo?"

"mmm, Si… Tengo un trabajito para ti."

_Varios días después…_

Ryoga había llegado a una aldea, le resultaba algo familiar… Estaba en Japón… Se encontraba en medio de un pequeño cementerio, cerca había una fuente de agua, se detuvo a beber, pero algo le llamo la atención… Eran dos lapidas… Ryoga se acerco a verlas… Y lo que vio, le sorprendió… Aunque su expresión no cambio en absoluto, por dentro le había sorprendido…

Genma Saotome  
Nodoka Saotome

Fallecidos el 29 de Marzo de 1995

(DEP)

"Pobre familia… Pero no tengo tiempo para mostrarles mis respetos… Señora Saotome… Cumpliré mi objetivo, se lo garantizo… Usted confió en mí, y yo le mostrare que no se equivoco… Salvare a Ukyo, y si es posible a Ranma…"

_En ese instante Ryoga sintió unos pasos detrás suyo… El chico no se giro…_

"Ranma."

_La figura que estaba detrás de el, se quito la capucha, de su negra túnica… Ambos lucían una túnica negra…_

"Hola, Ryoga."

_Finalmente Ryoga se echado hacia atrás su capucha y se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente a Ryoga… Este no había cambiado nada en meses… Solo su pelo, que lucia casi más largo que el de Ryoga…_

"¿A que has venido?"

"Lo se, Ryoga, lo se… Me buscabas…"

_Ryoga le lanzo la mini espátula no de forma amenazante, si no de forma tranquila…_

" ¿Dónde esta?"

"Ella esta en Nerima… Se ha instalado allí."

_Ranma se la devolvió a Ryoga, del mismo modo… _

"Nerima"

"Ryoga… ¿Lo has pensado?... Únete a mí, junto convenceremos a Ukyo… Y formaremos una nueva familia."

"No Ranma… No me voy a unir a ti… Tú has seguido tu camino, y yo el mío… Mejor no cruzarnos de nuevo… Por que quizás la próxima vez, no seamos tan amistosos…"

"Bueno, como tu quieras."

"Por cierto Ranma… Siento lo de tus padres."

"… Gracias."

"Adiós Ryoga."

"..."

_Ranma se coloco su capucha nuevamente, y se fue lentamente caminando… En dirección contraria a la de Ryoga… Este hizo lo propio, pero en cambio continuo su camino, con un nuevo rumbo… Nerima…_

_ En China… En la aldea de las amazonas…_

Una joven, llegaba a la aldea… Ella no conocía el lugar, y lucia cansada… Pero parecía obstinada a no rendirse, ni detenerse…

_Las personas de la aldea miraron a la extraña, con desconfianza y extrañaza, pero Akane al ver a dicha chica, le resulto familiar… Se quedo observándola… Al cabo de un minuto, se percato de que esa chica, era la famosa Ukyo… La mujer que Ryoga amaba… Decidió acercarse a ella…_

"Hola."__

"Oh, Hola…"__

"Disculpa… ¿Tu te llamas Ukyo?"__

"Si."__

"Entonces… ¿tu eres Akane Tendo?"

"Si, soy yo"

"Ryoga me ha hablado mucho de ti"__

"RYOGA… ¿SABES DONDE ESTA?"__

"Si, llegue aquí, por que os buscaba, el os necesita… Se encuentra en Nerima… Allí, esta muy gravemente herido… Se encuentra en el Dojo Tendo… Allí tu padre le esta cuidando… Corre grave peligro, y dice que quiere veros… por eso vine a buscaros."

"VEN SIGUEME."

_Akane salio corriendo, con Ukyo detrás de ella…_

Tras unos minutos encontraron a Shampoo… Y le explicaron la situación… 

"No podemos ir a Nerima."

"¿POR QUE?... Ryoga nos necesita, Shampoo… ¿VAS A DEJARLE TIRADO?"

"Akane esto no es así de sencillo… Si abandonamos la aldea, quien la protegerá… Entiendelo."

"Lo siento Shampoo… Yo voy a ir a Nerima, y voy a ir a ver a Ryoga."  
_  
Shampoo miro triste a Akane…. Pero finalmente…_

"Esta bien, tu ganas… Nos iremos de inmediato a Nerima."

"BIEN… SIIIIIIIIII"

_Grito Akane eufórica, por su parte Ukyo solo sonrió…_

Varios días después…

_Finalmente el grupo formado por Akane, Shampoo, Moouse y Ukyo llegaron a Nerima…_

_Iban corriendo y saltando rápidamente, por los tejados de Nerima… Dirección al Dojo Tendo…_

"AHHHHH"

" ¿Un grito?"

"MIRAD."

Un grupo numeroso de sombras atacaban a una mujer…

_Akane y Shampoo se lanzaron al ataque… Ukyo se quedo junto a Moouse…_

_La lucha no era muy intensa para la amazona, pero si lo era para Akane… Entre las dos lograron destruir a un buen número de sombras, pero aun quedaban unas cuantas…_

_Mientras donde estaban Ukyo y Moouse… Una sombra les sorprendió… Ukyo cubrió a Moouse, protegiéndole…_

"Moouse… Quédate aquí no te muevas"

_Y Ukyo intento defenderse… Pero la sombra enseguida la supero… Y la atrapo… La chica grito, antes de desaparecer ante la vista de Moouse… Shampoo que se percato del grito, intento rescatarla…_

"NO UKYO, NOOOO"

_Pero fue inútil, la sombra desapareció con ella…_

_Shampoo miro con odio al resto de sombras… y siguió su pelea… Tras unos minutos destruyo a todas las sombras, con su espada, incluyendo a las de Akane…_

" ¿Y Ukyo?"

"Se la han llevado."

"¿A dónde?"

"No, no lo se… Tenemos que ir al Dojo Tendo… VAMOS… Después la buscaremos… Necesitamos a Ryoga."

"Si."__

Shampoo cogio en brazos a Moouse, y Akane les indico el camino, y fueron velozmente hacia el Dojo Tendo…

Mientras en otra parte de la Ciudad…

Ukyo se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado, hasta llegar al más alto de la ciudad… Allí se encontraba el, llevaba su túnica negra, este miraba hacia la ciudad tranquilamente… Este hombre era su maestro, su amigo, su ídolo… Por decirlo de algún modo… Su dios particular….

"Maestro."

"¿Has cumplido tu cometido?"

"Si, Maestro… No sospechan ni lo mas mínimo."

"Bien, hecho querida Utchan."

"¿Y ahora que maestro?"

"Ahora… Ha llegado la hora…"

"El Ataque global."__

** CONTINUARA…**


	11. La Caída de Nerima

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 11: La Caída de Nerima**

"Ahora… Ha llegado la hora…"

"El Ataque global."__

Ranma grito dicha frase… Y levantando su brazo derecho hacia arriba… De su mano salio un rayo negro… Tras unas extrañas y inaudibles palabras… En ese instante en el cielo…Apareció un enorme agujero negro… El cielo se había oscurecido… Y lentamente empezaba a llover… 

"SALID SOMBRAS… SALID… Y LLENAD ESTA CIUDAD DE OSCURIDAD"__

Un chirriante grito desgarrador se oyó al otro lado del agujero… Y en ese instante… Miles, Millones de sombras aparecieron del agujero cayendo a la ciudad…

Mientras Akane, Shampoo sujetando a Moouse, saltaban por los tejados… Los tres oyeron el desgarrador grito… y se detuvieron en seco…

Shampoo y Akane miraron al cielo… Y se asustaron al ver dicho agujero, y como de este salían muchísimas sombras…

"VAMOS AKANE… NO NOS DETENGAMOS."

"(Ryoga)"

_Akane asintió con la cabeza, y continuaron saltando entre tejado y tejado… Enseguida empezaron a oírse gritos de agonía de muchas personas, explosiones y estallidos se sucedían por toda la ciudad…_

Mientras en el Dojo Tendo…

_Un grupo numeroso había entrado dentro… Soun Tendo, se puso en guardia, protegiendo a su hija más pequeña…_

"Malditas… No dejareis que dañéis a mi hija."__

Las sombras se lanzaron a por el… Soun peleaba dignamente, cubriendo a su hija… pero enseguida las sombras le superaron en número, y lo empezaron a golpear violentamente… El solo intentaba cubrir con su cuerpo a su hija… Esta solo lloraba asustada… Tras unos minutos, Soun definitivamente soltó a su hija… y le dijo dos palabras…

"CORRE… VETE… CORRE KASUMI."__

La niña asustada empezó a correr alejándose de su padre… Algunas sombras la persiguieron, otras se quedaron golpeando a su padre… Tras unos golpes, Soun dejo de intentar defenderse… había muerto… la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo…. Cayendo al suelo, desangrándose su cuerpo sin vida…

Mientras en la calle, la niña corría asustada y con lagrimas… Cuando las sombras que la perseguían, gritaban de euforia… Finalmente iban a obtener su premio… Cuando la niña tropezó y cayo al suelo, parecía el fin… La niña solo pudo contemplar como varias sombras, se la venían encima… Ella cerró los ojos… Pero ese instante nunca llego finalmente… Ya que antes de que la tocaran, dichas sombras desaparecieron al instante, desvaneciéndose en el aire… y ella fue levantada o cogida en brazos a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de aquel lugar en menos de dos segundos… Las sombras que no se lanzaron a por ella… Miraron sorprendidas, como la algo fugaz paso delante suya, destruyendo a unas cuantas sombras compañeras, y la niña había desaparecido delante de sus ojos, en escasos segundos… 

Mientras Akane, Shampoo y Moouse finalmente habían llegado al Dojo Tendo, cuando entraron apresudaramente, vieron que este estaba todo destrozado, y Akane fue la primera en ver el cuerpo de su padre inerte sin vida…

"PAPA"__

Ella se lanzo corriendo a abrazarlo, este no despertaba, no se movía… Shampoo se acerco, y le toco el rostro…

" ¿Esta vivo?"

_Shampoo solo miro al suelo, triste…_

"Lo, Lo siento."

_Akane cayo al suelo llorando, Shampoo intento abrazarla, y tranquilizarla un poco, ante los gritos de Akane de desesesperacion…_

"Akane, tu no tienes la culpa… Ahora tenemos que buscar a Ryoga, y tu hermana."

"KASUMI… ¿Estará bien ella?"

_Decía Akane aun con lágrimas…_

"Claro, que si… Seguro, ella no esta aquí… Seguro que logro huir."

Moouse miraba tristemente al padre de Akane… y luego a Akane…

"Vamos… tenemos que detener esta locura."

_Shampoo saco su arma… Akane saco otra espada, que llevaba encima ella."_

"VAMOS… TE VENGARE PAPA…. LO PAGARAN CARO."

"VAMONOS… Destruiremos a todas las sombras que se nos pongan por camino."

_Tras salir del Dojo… Shampoo se percato de que una figura las miraba en las sombras… Y se detuvo frente a ella…_

"SAL… Y MUESTRATE"__

Grito la amazona furiosa… en posición de combate… Akane también preparada…

En ese instante la figura salio de las sombras de la oscuridad… Lucia una túnica negra, esta se quito la capucha…

_Akane y Shampoo miraron sorprendidas a la figura…_

"UKYO"

Akane se empezó a acercar, pero Shampoo la sujeto…

"No, Akane… Espera."

Ukyo solo sonreía con maldad…

"Ukyo… ¿Qué has hecho?"

_Pregunto Shampoo en un tono severo…_

"Vosotros no sois mi objetivo principal… Si no Hibiki… Pero ahora tengo que mataros, estáis en mi camino."

_La chica se quito con un ágil movimiento la túnica, cayendo nuevamente de pie, mostrando su autentica figura… Ahora lucia un precioso vestido negro, sin mangas, con unos zapatos negros, sus uñas y sus labios lucían negros… Era un conjuto oscuro, que le hacia resaltar su belleza, pero también su maldad… O al menos así lo vio Akane…_

"¿Ukyo?"

_Shampoo se puso en guardia…_

"_Lo siento Ukyo, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con esto."_

_Shampoo se lanzo a golpearla, pero Ukyo fue más rapida, y de un solo golpe la empujo… Shampoo logro mantenerse y caer de pie al suelo… en ese instante… Akane salto al ataque… La cocinera esperaba el ataque de la chica con una sonrisa, pero no pudo esperar… y se lanzo hacia ella también, pero antes de que chocaran… Una espada que cayo del cielo violentamente, se interpuso entre ambas, obligándose a detenerse por completo…_

Akane miro sorprendida a la espada… Y al verla, la reconoció enseguida…

"_No, no puede ser."_

"RYOGA."

_Entre las llamas, que había a los alrededores… Una figura con una túnica negra encapuchada, caminaba lentamente con una niña en brazos, dormida o inconsciente…_

_Akane reconoció a la niña, ella era Kasumi…_

"KASUMI KASUMI"

_Akane corrió hacia la figura, cuando Akane comprobó el rostro de la figura, en ese instante cayo un relámpago iluminando el oscuro lugar por la lluvia, durante un segundo… permitiendo a la joven, ver el rostro del encapuchado… y quedo sorprendida y volvió a gritar…_

"RYOGA."__

Ryoga simplemente le entrego la niña a Akane… Esta la cogio en brazos, sujetando a la niña mientras dormía… y seguidamente el chico se quito la capucha de su túnica…

_Shampoo lo miraba incrédula y muy sorprendida… _

"Ryoga… ¿Eres tu?"

El hombre solo la miro, con semblante serio por un segundo, y sin decir nada... Se acerco a la espada, la recogió con una sola mano…

_Y se quedo mirando a Ukyo…_

"Esta pelea es mía."

"¿RYOGA?"

_Grito Akane… Akane, Shampoo miraba sorprendida…_

"No, no intervengáis… Esta es mi pelea."

"Bien Hibiki, al fin… te tengo en mis manos."

"Ukyo… Lucha contra la oscuridad… ¿Qué te ha hecho el imbecil de Ranma?"

"CALLATE… NO HABLES DE ASI DE MI MAESTRO."

_Ukyo se lanzo violentamente hacia Ryoga, sacando una espada de la nada… Ryoga se dispuso a bloquear sus ataques… La velocidad y fuerza de la chica la sorprendieron…_

Pero Ryoga, tras un par de choques… Cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a ver, tenia a Ukyo… Escasos centímetros con una sonrisa llena de maldad… Por un segundo, Ryoga miro a Ukyo, que se le echaba encima… Pero enseguida el desapareció… Nadie lo vio, pero solo se oyó un crujido… Y Ryoga había desaparecido… Ukyo que se encontraba atacando a Ryoga, en ese instante… Salio volando inesperadamente con un grito de dolor de la chica…Esta voló unos metros, para luego caer nuevamente al suelo, pero antes de que lo tocara unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron…

Ryoga apareció de la nada, y la sujetaba fuertemente en sus brazos, la chica parecía inconsciente… Akane, Shampoo y Moouse miraban atónitos…

"No, no puede ser… Es increíble."__

"No, no, no he visto nada."

_Ryoga se acerco a Shampoo, le acaricio un poco el pelo a Ukyo, cerrándole los ojos a la chica… y ahora parecía que estaba completamente dormida…_

"Cuídala."__

"No, no permitáis que escape."__

"¿Ryoga?"__

"Haz lo que te he dicho… Yo voy a terminar esto."__

"Ryoga… La ciudad ha sido destruida, deberíamos huir… E intentar salvar a las personas que nos necesiten… Si nos quedamos moriremos todos."

"VAMOS MARCHAROS."

"¿Ryoga?…"

"Akane… Por favor, no me lo pongáis mas difícil."

"Esta bien Ryoga… Venga a mi padre… Confió en ti."

"Esta bien, Ryoga."

_Ryoga afirmo con la cabeza…_

"Ganare… Os lo prometo."__

Ryoga empezó a correr directo hacia la ciudad…

_Shampoo y Akane le empezaron a seguir, a una distancia prudencial, Shampoo cargando a Ukyo, y Akane a Moouse…_

Finalmente la persecución llego hacia la torre de Nerima… Era el edificio más alto de la ciudad… Ryoga se detuvo en seco…

Ryoga miro hacia el cielo, vio como varios relámpagos caían… Aun seguía lloviendo… El fuego iluminaba la ciudad… Había sido completamente destruida en menos de dos horas… Se oían gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de gente inocente, pero cada vez eran menos ruidosos, más de las tres cuartas partes de sus habitantes habían muerto… Ryoga se percato de ello… Cuando sintió una enorme presencia oscura… Miro al cielo, y vio como varias sombras caían del cielo, directas hacia el… Ryoga se agacho poniéndose en posición que se coloca un atleta antes de correr una maratón… Cuando en ese instante, salto con fuerza, y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, subiendo por una pared, corría velozmente por la pared de la torre, su velocidad era tal… Que prácticamente desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad… Estaba escalando la Torre subiendo, como quien corre por una calle a toda velocidad… Sin detenerse, el chico saco su espada… Y empezó a destruir a las sombras, mientras seguía corriendo hacia arriba corriendo por una pared que se inclinaba 90º grados hacia el suelo… sin detenerse… El chico destruía las sombras, cuando finalmente vio que iba a alcanzar la cima de la torre… Salto fuertemente hacia arriba, impulsándose con una pierna… Saltando unos veinte o treinta metros por encima de la cima de la torre… 

_Cayendo de pie… en el centro de esta…_

_Akane, Shampoo y Moouse que vieron como hizo eso… Quedaron con la boca abierta, y ellas decidieron subir hacia arriba por el interior de la Torre…_

Ryoga que sujetaba fuertemente su espada… hizo un movimiento rápido… Y el clavo en el suelo, mirando a la figura que tenia frente… Otro relámpago cayó…

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada… hasta que finalmente Ryoga rompió el silencio…

"Ranma… Lamentaras lo que has hecho."

_Ranma sonrió…_

"Ryoga, mírate… ¿Por qué luchas?... Por odio, por rencor hacia mi… La oscuridad te ha consumido casi por completo… Con ella lo hizo, la consumió"

"NOOOOO."

_Grito Ryoga furioso, y se lanzo directo hacia Ranma, con su espada… El chico desenfundo rápidamente la suya… Bloqueando su ataque… Ambos empezaron a luchar violentamente… Choque tras choque de sus espadas…_

Mientras Shampoo y Akane subían rápidamente hacia la cima de la torre… Contemplaban ante sus atónitos y tristes ojos, como su ciudad, la ciudad que fue el hogar de Akane durante tantos años… Había desaparecido entre las llamas, y la destrucción de las sombras…

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la cima…

_Para ver sorprendidas, como dos hombres que se parecían bastante, el uno al otro… peleaban violentamente…_

La túnica de Ryoga tenía varias rajas, y la de Ranma tenia unos cuantos tambien... Ambos se detuvieron en seco… Cuando vieron a las personas que los miraban…

"AKANE."

_Grito Ryoga… Ranma la miro por un segundo, y tras mirar a los ojos de la chica… Ranma grito y se echo hacia atrás…_

"ALEJATE DE MI."

_Akane se quedo sorprendida e inmóvil, ante la reacción de Ranma… Esta se asusto, y se acerco a Ryoga, para ocultarse detrás de el…_

"NOOO… NO LO PERMITIRE"

_Grito Ranma y se lanzo al ataque violentamente… Ryoga aparto a la joven de un empujón, y solo se cubrió, con su propia espada…_

_Shampoo miro a ambos contendientes, aun sujetando en brazos a Ukyo inconsciente…_

"AKANE."

"Vigílala."

_Shampoo entre a Ukyo a Akane, y Moouse se quedo junto a Akane, mirar la pelea de los dos hombres… Mientras la amazona desenvaino su katana… Y se lanzo directo a Ranma… Ni Ranma ni Ryoga no la vieron venir, debido a la gran concentración en su pelea, a Ranma le fue muy difícil esquivarla, pero lo logro, aunque en el siguiente ataque de Ryoga, este logro desarmar a Ranma… Este retrocedió…_

"RANMA… Ríndete."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono serio y severo…_

Akane soltó a Ukyo… Y se coloco junto a sus amigos, en posición de combate, entre los tres, acorralaron al chico…

Ranma se levanto lentamente… Mirando a las tres personas que le acorralaban…

_Ranma los miraba con seriedad, por un momento cayo un trueno, que emsobrencio su rostro, para luego iluminarlo por un segundo… El agua caía por su rostro, al igual que el de Ryoga, y sus compañeras… Finalmente Ranma hablo…_

"No, no me voy a rendir Ryoga… No puedo hacerlo, al igual que tu… No habiendo llegado a este punto."

"Yo también lo perdí todo… Ryoga… No me quedo nada."

"¿Ranma?"

"Solo la oscuridad… Oscuridad…Quedarme atrapado por ella."

"Tu destruiste mi felicidad Ryoga."

_Dijo Ranma con lágrimas que le caían por su rostro… Ryoga lo percibió, pero no dijo nada… Se quedo pensando, mirando triste por unos momentos… Pero Akane grito colérica…_

"Y TU… TÚ HAS DESTRUIDO MI FELICIDAD… HAS DESTRUIDO MI HOGAR, HAS MATADO A MI PADRE… Y HAS MATADO A MILES DE PERSONAS… HAS TRAIDO EL SUFRIMIENTO A ESTA CIUDAD… TE ODIO."

"¿Akane?"

_Ranma la miro triste… Aun por sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas, el chico no disimulo…_

"Yo, Yo, lo siento…"__

" ¿Qué?" ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LO SIENTES?"

"MALDITO MONSTRUO… ASESINO… JAMAS TE PERDONARE."

_Akane estallo en llanto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo…_

Shampoo iba acercarse a consolar a Akane, pero Ryoga la sujeto del hombro…

"Espera."

_Ryoga se acerco tranquilamente hacia Ranma…_

"Ranma… ¿Por qué caíste en la Oscuridad?"

_Ranma miro a Ryoga, con seriedad y tristeza mezcladas, y empezó a hablar en un tono melancólico…_

"Todo empezó el día que estallo la Compresión del Tiempo… Yo, Yo estaba en Nerima, junto a mi prometida y esposa Akane Tendo… Tú la salvaste de morir… La rescataste por mí del Infierno, Ambos éramos amigos… Pero no contaste conmigo, para salvarla…"

"Estabas herido."

"Si, herido por esa mujer…"

_Ranma miro con odio a Shampoo…_

"¿Yo?.. ¿De que estas hablando?"

_Pregunto la amazona confundida…_

"Que buen amigo eres, Ryoga… ¿No le has contado, como acabaste con su vida, con tu espada."__

"¿Qué?"__

"Ranma… La Comprensión del tiempo, tenía que ocurrir, aunque la hubiera querido evitar, no hubiera podido… Ni tu, ni yo."__

"Ellas estaban muertas… Teníamos que salvarlas… Era el único modo… No seas tan egoísta, yo también sufrí, me quede solo, pero no caí en la Oscuridad como tu hiciste."

_Akane y Shampoo miraban incrédulas a ambos jóvenes…_

"La Oscuridad me brindo la oportunidad de encontrarla, además, ves ahora soy mucho mas poderoso que antes… No hay comparación, gracias a este poder, logre encontrar a Akane, y encontrarte a ti."

"Ese era mi deseo… Al igual que el tuyo de encontrar a Utchan."

_Ranma hizo un gesto, y el cuerpo de la chica… Fue atraído hacia el chico, Ranma lo sujeto en brazos… Ni Ryoga, ni el resto… pudo evitarlo…_

"Ryoga tu no eres mejor que yo… Somos iguales, por mucho que intentes justificar tus actos… A ti no te importa el mundo, no te importa tampoco ninguna de ellas, ni te importa el chico ese… Solo te importa Utchan, y ella te odia Ryoga, pero yo puedo cambiarlo… Puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, y con sus sentimientos…"__

" ¿Qué estas tramando?"  
_  
_"Te propongo un trato… Te cambio a tu amada Utchan, por mi amada Akane."  
_  
_** CONTINUARA…**


	12. Viejos Recuerdos…

El Guerrero de la Luz

**Capitulo 12: Viejos Recuerdos…**

"Te propongo un trato… Te cambio a tu amada Utchan, por mi amada Akane."  
_  
Ranma dijo dicha frase, todos miraron sorprendidos a Ranma, Ryoga lo miro con un rostro serio, este miro a Akane…_

"No Ranma, no puedo traicionar la amistad de Akane, ni por el amor Ukyo, ella no me lo perdonaría."

_Akane miro a Ryoga, le caían lágrimas por los ojos, ante la frase de Ryoga, pero ella miro triste al chico, y dio un paso al frente… _

"Acepto."

Dijo poniéndose frente entre los dos hombres…

"NO AKANE."

Grito Shampoo…

"AKANE, NO LO HAGAS."

_Le grito Ryoga… _

"Prométeme, que liberaras a Ukyo, y harás que ella no odie a Ryoga."

"Lo prometo."

_Ranma soltó a Ukyo, y le dijo a la chica que aun permanecía inconsciente…_

"Te libero de tu oscuridad, eres libre."

_En ese instante, el cuerpo de la chica salio un aura negra, que se disipo, Ryoga_

La chica abrió los ojos, y se levanto, Ryoga ayudo a levantarla, estaba en brazos del chico…

"¿Ryoga?"

"Si, soy yo."

_Dijo el con una sonrisa, la chica lo abrazo… _

"He cumplido mi palabra."

"Ahora Akane, vendrá conmigo."

"Espera Ranma."

"Yo se que en el fondo amas a Akane, pero no lo hagas de esta manera."

"Vuelve conmigo, vuelve a la luz… VUELVE Y JUNTOS DESTRUIREMOS LA OSCURIDAD."

"Es demasiado tarde para mi, a ti se te concedió una oportunidad de escapar de la Oscuridad… Por que salvaste el mundo, de un gran demonio… Pero yo he perdido ante ella, Adiós Ryoga."

_Ranma empezó a desaparecer, junto con Akane, quien era sujetada por el chico… Ryoga salto hacia ellos, pero fue tarde_…

"NOOOO."

_"Ryoga cayó al suelo abatido, había perdido a Akane, y a Ranma, aunque había recuperado a Ukyo, pero a un gran coste… _

Ukyo y Shampoo se acercaron al chico…

"Ryoga, ya levántate."

_Dijo la Amazona… _

"Hemos perdido a Akane."

"Lo siento, es culpa mía, si no fuera por mi, ella estaría aquí."

_Dijo Ukyo, mirando triste al suelo, Shampoo miro al suelo triste, pero Ryoga salto…_

"No, Ukyo, tu no tienes la culpa… LA CULPA ES DE RANMA."

"¿Ryoga?"

"SIEMPRE LA TUVO EL, MALDITO TRAIDOR."

_De los ojos de Ryoga, salían lágrimas furia… Shampoo y Ukyo, intentaban tranquilizarlo, Moouse miraba triste hacia Ryoga… _

Ryoga cerro los ojos, y dios unos pasos, apartándose de ambas mujeres, aparecieron imágenes distintas de Akane, en su mente… Ryoga le cayo una lagrima, y finalmente abrió los ojos, su rostro era serio, y se giro a mirar a Shampoo y Ukyo, que lo miraban preocupadas…

"Ryoga"

_Lo llamo Ukyo…_

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme."

_Ryoga la miro triste, y finalmente accedió con una sonrisa a explicarle todo…_

"Pero antes debemos refugiarnos de la lluvia."

Poco Despues…

Los cuatro estaban, bajo un techo…

_Ryoga les contó la historia completa, dirigida a Ukyo…_

"Entonces… En esa realidad, tu y yo, éramos novios."

Dijo la chica, muy colorada… Ryoga afirmo con la cabeza, avergonzado…

"Pobre Akane."

_Finalmente dijo la joven de los Okonomiyakis… _

"¿Podremos salvarla?"

Pregunto Shampoo…

"No, no lo se."

Contesto Ryoga, dándole la espalda a ella y a Ukyo…

"Tenemos que salvarla."

_Dijo Moouse…_

"Lo se, Moouse, te prometo que la salvare."

_Le respondió Ryoga…_

"Es tarde¿Por qué no dormís unas horas, Aquí estaremos seguro, y de todas formas yo me quedare en guardia."

"¿Ryoga?."

"No os preocupéis por mí, y descansar… Shampoo¿te importaría que Moouse durmiera con vosotras?."

"No, claro que no, Moouse es un buen chico."

"Bien, descansad… Mañana pensaremos sobre el plan."

"Buenas noches Ryoga."

_Dijeron la cocinera de Okonomiyakis y la amazona, al unísono…  
Ryoga se giro, y les sonrió, respondiéndoles, dulcemente…  
_  
"Buenas noches, chicas, buenas noches Moouse."

"Buenas noches, Ryoga."

_Las chicas y Moouse se fueron a su cuarto a dormir, y a descansar unas horas, para el día de mañana… _

Ryoga se quedo a solas, en el cuarto, a oscuras…

"(Akane… Prometo liberarte)"

"(Jamás podré agradecerte tanto… Que te sacrificaras por Ukyo)."

"Promete salvarte."

"Lo harás."

_Dijo una voz femenina, Ryoga se giro… Y allí estaba Ukyo…_

"¿Ukyo?"

"La salvaremos."

_Ukyo lucia hermosa…Llevaba una ligera bata de color azul cielo, cubriéndole el cuerpo,__aunque dejaba escapar al aire, sus hermosas piernas, y un poco de sus…_

_Ryoga se dio cuenta, y se quedo atónito… Ukyo al darse cuenta, de la mirada perdida del chico, se dio cuenta de que, y rápidamente se tapo… _

Ryoga sonrió…

"Serás cerdo."

"Jajaja."

_Ryoga se echo a reír…_

"Claro, que era un cerdito, yo era P-Chan."

"¿P-Chan?"

"La maldición de Jusenkyo."**  
**  
"Si."

"Debía ser terrible."

_Ryoga recordó, todos aquellos momentos en que era P-Chan…  
Aquellos momentos que el sufría, por culpa de su maldición, aquellos momentos que disfrutaba de la compañía de Akane, cuando ella creía que era su mascota… _

"Ya hace tanto de ello…"

"¿Cómo nos conocimos, Ryoga?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?."

"Si."

Entonces vistote, que nos vamos, te voy a llevar allí."

"¿Qué?"

"Date prisa, y no hagas ruido."

"Esta bien, pero ¿y Shampoo?"

"No te preocupes, las sombras no vendrán."

"No necesito vestirme, estoy bien así."  
_  
_"¿Segura, quizás haga frió."

"No importa."

"Como veas."

_Ryoga le indico, que la chica lo siguiera, y ambos salieron a paso apresurado…  
_  
"Ryoga… ¿No habrá sombras por el camino?"

"No creo, dudo, la ciudad esta casi destruida."

Poco después llegaron al Colegio Furinkan…

" ¿Esto, esto es un colegio?"

"Si, bueno lo era…"

El lugar, estaba prácticamente destruido, pero Ryoga se quedo mirando al lugar, y finalmente señalo un punto en concreto…

"Allí."

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Aquí nos conocimos, exactamente."_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente."_

FLASHBACK

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en Nerima...

Ranma iba caminando con Akane, dirección a la escuela, cuando dos compañeros suyos, les interrumpieron, Ranma como de costumbre, critico a Akane, y esta lo golpeo…

_En ese instante, Ryoga que había oído ciertos rumores… Respecto a que Ranma, tenia otra prometida a parte de Akane, le hicieron al chico perdido enloquecer, y ataco violentamente a Ranma, alegando que no podía engañarla de ese modo, Ranma y Ryoga como de costumbre empezaron a pelear, ante la vista de todos, en mitad de la pelea, alguien lanzo a Ryoga unas mini espátulas, este las esquivo sin dificultad… _

"He observado impasible, pero no aguanto mas que se banalice una promesa de matrimonio."

"TE VOY A FREIR."

Una persona vestida con el uniforme masculino de la escuela, ataco a Ryoga con una enorme espátula de cocina…

"ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE PROTEGER A RANMA, ES INDIGNO DE VIVIR."

Ryoga se dispuso atacar a su atacante, pero Akane lo detuvo…

"BASTA, ES UNA CHICA."

_Ryoga se detuvo a pocos centímetros, y se quedo observando a su oponente…_

"¿Una chica?... ESTA CLARISIMO QUE ES UN CHICO."

Su oponente ante el comentario se enfado, y continúo el combate, pero no supo ver el poder que tenia, Ryoga…

_Y en pocos segundos, Ryoga con un par de ataques, le rompió el traje a su oponente, y aunque este intento detener la lucha, la ira que había cegado a Ryoga, casi le llevo hasta el extremo de darle el golpe de gracia, si no llega a ser por Ranma, que colocándose junto a Ukyo, le hizo ver a Ryoga, los senos de su oponente, llegando a la conclusión de que si era una chica… Este se detuvo en el aire, y gracias a un golpe de Ranma, Ryoga fue derrotado… _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Vaya, así que así nos conocimos, jajaja, es muy gracioso."

"Para mi no lo fue tanto."

"Eras muy idiota, para no distinguir si era hombre o mujer."

"A Ranma le paso lo mismo, además ¿A que mujer se le ocurre ir con uniforme masculino?"

"Pues a mi, jajaja."

"¿Cómo nos enamoramos?"

"Eso es una historia mas complicada."

"Tu amabas a Ranma, puesto que era un amigo tuyo de la infancia… Y siempre tuvisteis esa relación., yo amaba a Akane…"

"¿A Akane?"

"Si, tu y yo nos hicimos amigos, nuestro objetivo principal, era separarles, y vivimos algunas aventuras juntos, una de las que mas recuerdo, fue la del Túnel del Amor."

"¿El túnel del amor?"

"Si, era un lugar maldito, y todas las parejas que iban allí, cuando salían de dicho túnel, se rompían para siempre."

"Vaya."

"Si tu convenciste a Akane y a Ranma, para que fueran contigo, yo aparecí por allí, ya que andaba perdido, y tu me constaste la idea, y entre contigo, fingimos ser una pareja, junto a ellos, pero dentro de la cueva, había obstáculos, y por unas y otras, tu acabaste con Ranma, y yo con Akane, perdidos."

"Yo planee secuestrar a Akane, y quedarme allí a vivir, para siempre."

"Que loco."

"Pero tu lo impediste, me recordaste el plan."

"Volvimos juntos, lo que paso, es que Ranma y Akane, empezaron a discutir como siempre, y la maldición se cernió sobre nosotros, ya que parecíamos mas enamorados que ellos."

"Vaya."

"Luego vivimos una aventura, en la que tu no estabas, por que fue muy peligrosa, en China… Allí Akane estuvo a punto de morir, y Ranma le confeso sus sentimientos, desde aquel día, ya supe que era inevitable…"

"Paso un tiempo, y yo volví a la ciudad, y finalmente me declare a Akane… Pero ella me rechazo, y no te imaginas… ¿Dónde acabe?"

"En tu restaurante… El Ucchan."

"¿Yo tenia un restaurante?"

"Si, y era el mejor de todo Japón, y tu la mejor cocinera de todo Japón."

"Gracias."

_Dijo la chica un poco colorada…_

"Te sigo contando."

"Yo llegue allí, por el olor de la comida, y tu como buena amiga, me invitaste a comer…"

"Yo estaba muy deprimido, tenia el corazón destrozado, intentaste animarme, pero no podías."

"¿Y que paso?"

"Me besaste."

"¿Qué te bese?"

"Si."

"Yo amaba a Akane, o eso creía, pero huí, me invitaste a que pasara allí la noche, a dormir claro."

"Y yo lo hice, pero huí por la noche."

"Luego ocurrió lo de Lucifer… Tras cuatro años, nos volvimos a encontrar."

"En circunstancias muy diferentes."

"Tu habías recogido a tres niños huérfanos, y os habías instalado en una casa en una isla abandonada, lejos de Japón."

"Los cuidaste, y yo llegue allí, providencialmente, tras mucho tiempo buscándote, y muchas veces darte por muerta."

"Pero yo llegue amnésico, debido a un golpe que me di en la cabeza, y tu me cuidaste, y aunque me recordabas, poco a poco me ayudabas, me fui encariñando mas contigo, sin saber quien eras."

"Ah, ahora que recuerdo."

_Ryoga saco de su bolsa, una pequeña carpeta… El chico saco unos dibujos de esta, y se los entrego a Ukyo… _

"ES INCREIBLE."

"¿Soy yo?"

"Si, eras tú, con veintiún años, me parece… Eras un ángel, a mis ojos."

"Dibujas muy bien."

"Si, bueno aprendí en ese poco tiempo, que permanecí allí."

"Después nos rescataron, Shampoo y el resto, y vimos la Boda de Ranma y Akane, tu ya te habías enamorado de mi, así que no te importo, pero yo aun amaba a Akane…"

"¿Y como te distes cuenta, que tu me amabas?"

"El día, que moriste, tu me protegiste con tu vida, a mi y a Akane."

"También fue le día que destruí a Lucifer, y el día que ocurrió la Comprensión del Tiempo."

"Y Aquí estamos."

_Ryoga callo, mirando a la chica delicadamente… Ella lo miro con ternura…_

"Te creo, siempre desde que te vi, sentí algo por ti, una sensación, ahora lo entiendo."

"Gracias Ukyo… Prometo ayudarte a recordar todo."

_La chica le cayo una lagrima, Ryoga con un dedo se la limpio, ella se acerco a su rostro, y lo beso… Un beso largo, duro 2 minutos aproximadamente, el chico la correspondió con un abrazo, y ella lentamente aparto su rostro, y dijo las dos palabras, que harían de Ryoga, el hombre mas feliz del mundo… _

"Te amo."  
_  
_**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
